Viajantes no tempoQuando as gerações se encontram
by Mary-Veiga
Summary: A história começa quando Sirius aparece no salão comunal com um vira-tempo. A idéia era simplesmente voltar algumas horas e dar um passeio em Hogsmead, mas algo dá errado e eles vão parar no futuro!E agora?
1. Resumo

A história começa quando Sirius aparece no salão comunal com um vira-tempo. A idéia era simplesmente voltar algumas horas e dar um passeio em Hogsmead, mas algo dá errado e eles vão parar no futuro!  
E agora? Como eles vão lidar com Harry Potter e seus amigos, que estão em seus sétimo ano e sem nenhuma ameaça de Voldermort?

Aventura, romance, aventura, e uma pequena dose de humor são os ingredientes principais dessa fic

**Leiam e comentem please!**

Aproveitem‼

Capítulos novos provavelmente entre sexta e domingo!

Mary ;)


	2. O vira tempo de sirius

Era um dia normal e muito tranqüilo na torre da Grifinória, já que a escola não tinha que lidar com os berros e brigas do casal do momento: Lilian Evans e James Potter.

Lilian estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça no colo de James, que fazia carinho no cabelo da ruiva, que estava apreciando muito esse gesto. Estavam conversando animadamente até que Sirius aparece no quadro e vem correndo super animado até os dois

- VOCÊS NÃO SABEM DA ULTIMA!- berrou Sirius atraindo bastante olhares curiosos dos alunos que ainda estavam na salão comunal apesar de ser tarde

- Que foi seu pulguento! Precisa gritar desse jeito!- disse James para Sirius

- EI! Eu não sou pulguento! Você que é o veado aqui!

- É CERVO! C-E-R-V-O!- Disse Thiago

- Da no mesmo! Mas não é isso que eu quero falar! Eu achei uma coisa que pode ser muito útil!- disse Sirius se sentando no sofá em frente aos dois. No mesmo instante Remo apareceu no quadro e se aproximou dos três

- Lily! Eu juro que tentei fazer esse cachorro desistir dessa idéia. Mas você sabe como é o almofadinhas!- disse Remo

- OK! Podem me falar do que vocês estão falando? Estou completamente perdida!- disse Lily se sentando dando espaço para Remo sentar do seu lado

- Como eu estava falando antes do Aluado aparecer, eu achei uma coisa muito, digamos, interessante... Eu acho que você vai reconhecer Lily!- disse Sirius retirando um embrulho da mão e mostrando para Lily

- Meu Merlin! É um vira- tempo!- Disse Lily observando o vira tempo atentamente- Mas esse é um pouco diferente, ele tem uns desenhos estranhos...- disse Lily pensativa

- Mas não deixa de ser um vira-tempo! Então eu estava pensando se não seria legal nós irmos até o passado, ou algo assim! Seria muito legal ver o pai do Pontas na escola!- disse Sirius animado

-Six, sinto muito mas isso não é possível. Isso é um vira tempo, ele é capaz de fazer voltar apenas umas horas, não anos como você está pensando!- disse Lily fazendo Sirius ficar um pouco decepcionado

- Tudo bem, mas nós ainda podemos viajar algumas horas no passado! Seria muito legal não acha?- perguntou Sirius tentando ser animador

- Acho que seria legal, que mal poderia acontecer?- disse James

- Poderia acontecer um monte de coisas! Coisas horríveis aconteceram com pessoas que mexeram no tempo!- disse Remo

- Remo, concordo com o James. Que mal poderia acontecer? Afinal passamos o dia inteiro nas aulas, poderíamos passar o dia em Hogmeads, assim não teríamos problema nenhum, pois não encontraríamos nossos " eus".- disse Lily animada

- Não acredito nos meus ouvidos! Lilian Evans concordando com um plano do Almofadinhas, e principalmente querendo passar o dia fora? Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga!- disse Remo que sacudia Lily que ria

- Digamos que ela tirou um tempo de férias, e também isso é resultado de passar muito tempo com o James- disse lily

- eu estou adorando essa nova Lily!- disse James dando um beijo em Lily

- EI! Nós ainda estamos aqui!- disse Sirius fazendo os dois se separarem- Voltando ao assunto principal, James, Lily e eu concordamos com o meu magnífico plano! Só falta você lobinho!

- Se a Lily aceitou, eu não vejo o porquê de não aproveitar um pouco a tarde

- É assim que se fala! Deixe o seu lado maroto falar mais alto!- disse James

- Eu estava pensando, e porquê não deixamos a Lice e o Frank participarem também? Assim eles podem aproveitar a tarde também- disse lily

- Por mim está tudo ótimo meu Lirio!- disse James- E vocês?

-Para mim também!- disseram os dois

- Então está combinado! Eu vou procurar a Lice e nos vemos daqui a uma hora!- disse Lily se levantando e dando um selinho em James- Daqui uma hora no dormitório masculino, ok?

- Tá pode ser!- disse Sirius ainda muito animado

- Bom, agora eu vou procurar a Lice. Tchau!- disse lily saindo do salão

Uma hora depois...

"Toc toc toc!"- Lily e Alice bateram na porta do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, e Remo abriu a porta

- Entrem!- disse abrindo mais a porta para que as meninas entrassem, e logo em seguida fechou

- Que bagunça!- disse Lice vendo o quarto do marotos, tinha tudo quanto é roupa espalhado pelo quarto- Não sei como vocês conseguem dormir aqui!

- Nem eu!- disse Lily- Mas estão todos prontos?- todos acenaram afirmativamente

- Fiz um feitiço que faz o cordão ficar maior, assim dá para todos usarmos.- disse Remo

- Ótimo! – disse Lice animada

- Você sabe usar esse troço almofadinhas?- indagou James

- É claro que sei! É só da umas voltinha e pronto! Mas acho melhor levar a capa e o mapa, por segurança!- disse Sirius conjurando o mapa e Thiago pegando a capa- Prontos? Estão se preparem! É só dar umas voltinhas...

De repente os marotos, Lily, Frank e Lice foram puxados por algo invisível, que os levou para frente, durante uns cinco minutos, era uma sensação bastante desagradável. Depois eles caíram no chão, olharam em volta e constataram o óbvio.

-EI! Esse não é o nosso dormitório!- disseram Sirius e James juntos

Continua

Please, votem e comentem!


	3. Apresentações

- EI! Esse não é o nosso dormitório!

- Realmente não é Pontas!- concordou Remo- está arrumado demais para ser!

- Sirius, me empresta o vira tempo rapidinho?- disse Lily e o maroto lhe deu prontamente- SIRIUS BLACK SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ USOU O VIRA TEMPO DO LADO ERRADO! AGORA VIAJAMOS PARA O FUTURO!

- O quê? Não Lily, isso não é possível! E como podemos estar no futuro se esse vira tempo só volta apenas algumas horas?- perguntou Sirius

- Não sei. Mas provavelmente é por isso que esse vira tempo tem esses desenhos, provavelmente significa que esse pode viajar anos!

-Que maneiro! Então quer dizer que estamos no futuro?- disse Frank

- MANEIRO? Você acha maneiro? Nós nem sabemos o que aconteceu com a gente, não sabemos se estamos vivos ou mortos, se estamos casados ou não, se temos família ou não, e você diz maneiro?- disse Alice irritada

- Mas isso é fácil descobrir, é só sair perguntando para os alunos por ai, que eles respondem!- disse James

- Você acha que é fácil James? Lógico que não! Não sabemos nem quantos anos passou, nem que anos estamos! Isso está um desastre! Não sei porquê eu fui concordar com uma besteira dessa!- disse Lily

- Lily, calma! Tudo vai dar certo, é só pegarmos o vira- tempo e voltar de novo!- disse Remo

- OPS! Temos um probleminha...- disse Sirius pálido

- O quê foi?- perguntou Remo, mas ao olhar na mão de Sirius viu o vira tempo quebrado- O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ SEU CACHORRO PULGUENTO!AGORA ESTAMOS PRESOS AQUI!- explodiu remo indo enforcar Sirius, mas a porta do dormitório abriu, dando passagem a um ruivo de expressão tranqüila, mas que levou um susto ao reconhecer quem estava no seu dormitório. O ruivo aproveitou e lançou um feitiço para a porta não abrir

- Será que podem me explicar como estão aqui?-indagou o ruivo

- ER... Bom... Nós somos estrangeiros, e viemos fazer uma visita para ver se queremos estudar aqui o ano que vem!- disse Frank rápidamente

- OK! Mas será que vocês podem me explicar a verdade, como vocês foram para aqui? Estou com um pouco de pressa, e depois o Harry ou o Neville aparece aqui e vai ser confusão na certa! Então andem! Me diz logo como vocês foram parar aqui?- disse o Ruivo impaciente

- Está nos chamando de mentirosos?- disse Alice

- Sim estou.

- Mas nós estamos falando a verdade...- disse James

- James, pára!- cortou Lily- Não vê que ele nos conhece?

- Você nos conhece?- perguntou Sirius

- claro que conheço vocês- disse Rony

- E qual é o seu nome?- perguntou Remo

- Rony. Rony Weasley.

- Então será que você pode nos ajudar? Realmente nos metemos em uma fria e não sabemos como voltar!- disse Lily

- Eu sozinho não, mas com os meus amigos poderão ajudar melhor. Mas acho que por enquanto é melhor algumas pessoas não saberem quem vocês são. Para a suas seguranças.- disse Rony

- Tudo bem... Mas será que pode ser log...- Remo começou a dizer, mas logo foi interrompido por uma batida, uma batida não, mais um murro mesmo na porta

- Lasco! Quem é?- perguntou Rony começando a ficar nervoso

- É o Harry. E se você não abrir a porcaria dessa porta...

- Lasco de vez!Vocês fiquem quietos que vou mudar a aparência de vocês!- disse Rony nervoso apontando a varinha para o pessoal que estava no quarto, todos ficaram diferentes e irreconhecíveis- Fiquem assim, não mudem de aparência, ok?

- Abre essa porta logo Ronald!- gritou Harry do outro lado da porta- Se não eu vou lançar um _bombarda_ nessa porta!

- Nervoso, esse carinha não?- disse Sirius

- Nervoso até demais. Conselho; Nunca brigue com o Harry, ele é super de boa, mas ultimamente não anda muito bem

- Ronald Bilius Weasley! Abra já essa...- disse Harry

- Vocês fiquem quietinhos, eu vou apresentar vocês ao Harry, mas eu duvido que ele não vai reconhecer o feitiço. Mas façam de tudo para não revelar a suas identidades, ok?- perguntou o ruivo e todos assentiram afirmadamente, então ele virou para a porta e desfez o feitiço

- Finalmente! Você não sabe da ultima! Você acredita que umas meninas chegaram perto de mim e a Gina resolver explodir e sobrou para mim? Agora ela está super nervosa comigo! E nem motivo tem! E também...- Disse Harry bravo, todos no quarto se recuaram um pouco ao perceber o quão bravo Harry estava, seu olhos estavam faiscando, e quando entrou no quarto a temperatura aumentou bastante por causa de seu humor. Todos os marotos e as garotas param de respirar também ao perceber a semelhanças entre Harry e James. Mas Harry parou de falar ao perceber que tinham visitas no quarto- Quem são eles?- perguntou Harry desconfiado

- Er... Bom, eles estão aqui para...- começou Rony

- Para fazer uma visita para ver se podemos estudar aqui!- completou Alice

- Hum... Sei...- disse Harry ainda desconfiado- Agora será que vocês podem falar a verdade?

- mas nós estamos falando a verdade!- reclamou Sirius

- Não estão não! Se vocês estivessem fazendo uma visita como dizem que estão, a Professora Macgonalg me falaria para fazer as apresentações!- disse Harry como se fosse o óbvio

- Mas ela simplesmente esqueceu de te informar!Isso pode acontecer, já que você não é famoso, não é um super herói para a pessoas te falarem o que vão fazer!- disse James fazendo Rony bater na testa e murmurar " muito idiota!"

- Concordo com o James! Quem é você?- perguntou Sirius, fazendo Rony murmurar " mais idiota ainda!"

- Hum... Interessante! – disse Harry olhando atentamente o grupo, depois de um minuto de total silêncio Harry pega a varinha e aponta para todos- _Tranformation Humanus Revelius_!- e todos voltam a suas aparências normal, fazendo Harry cair na cama devido ao susto ao reconhecer quem estava na sua frente- OK! Que brincadeira de mal gosto é essa?- disse fuzilando Rony com o olhar que recuou mais um passo, e fazendo o quarto ficar mais quente que antes, fazendo alguns papeis que estavam em cima da cama pegarem fogo

- Calma Harry! Respira! E isso não é nenhuma brincadeira, ao que parece eles resolveram brincar com o tempo e deu nisso! E acalme o seu humor que eles já estão bastante assustados!- Disse Rony apontando para os marotos

- Nós não estamos assustados!- mentiu James

- Vou fingir que acredito! Afinal é todo dia que um bruxo consegue praticamente matar alguém com um olhar e fazer o clima mudar de acordo com o seu humor!- disse Rony ironicamente e revirando os olhos

- desculpa, eu vou tentar me controlar! - desculpou se Harry meio corado

- Relaxa cara, eu estou acostumado! Mas como você descobriu que eles estavam transfigurados?- perguntou Rony curioso sentando na sua cama

- Como se você não soubesse...- disse Harry revirando os olhos- Primeiro a transfiguração feita de presa deixa rastro, e o segundo pecado foi dos dois ali!- disse apontando para James e Sirius

- Também achei que fosse isso! Erraram feio! Não saber quem é você, mas eu não pude calar a boca deles...- disse Rony- Pior foi o que aquele ali falou!- disse Rony rindo apontando para James que ficou confuso

- O que o James falou demais?- perguntou Frank

- deixa para mais tarde. Então você deve ser o Frank Longbottom. Estou certo?- disse Harry mais calmo e sorrindo

- Sim, mas como você sabe?- perguntou curioso

- Não sei se vocês ainda sabem, mas vocês estão no futuro!- disse Rony irônico

- Então vocês sabem quem nós somos?- indagou Lilian

- Claro que sabemos!- respondeu Rony ao ver que Harry não falava nada- Vocês são: Sirius, Remo, James, Frank, Alice e Lilian. Correto?

- Sim! Mas e você que é?- perguntou Remo para Harry

- Meu nome é Harry.

- Harry...?

- Harry... Potter!- disse Harry depois de um suspiro

- O quê? Harry _Potter_? POTTER?- disse James surpreso

- Então que dizer...- disse Sirius olhando de Harry a Thiago

- Isso não quer dizer nada, absolutamente nada. Não sou filho do James se é isso que você quer saber.- mentiu Harry de forma convincente. Achava melhor não contar nada para eles, pois poderia mudar drasticamente o futuro

- Enfim, o que vamos fazer com eles?- perguntou Rony desviando do assunto rápidamente

- Acho melhor falar com a Minerva, ela saberá o que fazer.- disse Harry

- Não será melhor falar com o professor Dumbledore?- disse Lily, e assim que falou nele Harry levantou e foi até a janela do lado da sua cama e ficou vendo o céu

- Não será possível. Em todo caso, nós temos que falar com a _diretora_.- disse Rony

- Oh meu Merlin! Dumbledore... _morreu_?- disse Lice chocada

- Sim, morreu. Mas foi um excelente homem.- disse Harry voltando a se sentar na cama

- Não ligue para o Harry. Ele e Dumbledore eram bastante chegados, ainda é difícil para o Harry lidar com o morte dele.- disse Rony- Mas Harry acho melhor você chamar a Mione e a Gina aqui no quarto, e seria melhor você chamar o Neville também.

- Eu chamo o Neville e a Mione, mas a Gina você que chama!- declarou Harry

- O que houve entre você e a Gina dessa vez?- perguntou Rony entediado

- O que aconteceu? Aconteceu que a sua irmãzinha teve um ataque de ciúmes só porque umas meninas estavam me olhando!- disse Harry indignado

- Você devia se acostumar! Você teve que pegar a mais ciumenta dos Weasley, agora tem que agüentar!- disse Rony rindo enquanto Harry fazia careta

- Mas quem é Gina e Mione?- perguntou Alice

- Hermione Granger é a namorada do Rony, e a Gina é ou era a minha namorada.- disse Harry

- A Gina _é_ a sua namorada, ela tem uns ataques de vez enquanto mas não vive sem você!- disse Rony

- Não parece! Já deve ser a segunda vez que ela faz isso só essa semana! Parece que ela não confia em mim!

- Ela confia em você, só não confia nas garotas!- disse Rony- Mas não liga não, daqui a pouco ela vem e te pede desculpa

- Eu sei! – disse Harry com um sorriso maroto

- Enfim? Vai chamar a Mione e a Gina agora ou não?- disse Rony

- Vou!- disse Harry pegando a varinha e conjurando um patrono, um lindo cervo surgiu da ponta da sua varinha e foi levar a mensagem para Mione e Gina

- UAU! Você sabe conjurar um patrono e ainda por cima enviar mensagem por ele? Você é realmente um bruxo poderoso!- disse Lily espantada e admirada fazendo Harry corar

- Ele sabe fazer isso e muito mais!- disse Rony fazendo Harry ficar mais corado ainda

- Você está fazendo o menino ficar mais corado ainda! – disse Lice rindo, mas logo o seu rosto se transformou em sério- Mas o que aconteceu com Voldemort?

- Bom, ele foi destruído.- disse Harry dando de ombros

- Sério? Mas a quanto tempo? Ele matou muitas pessoas ainda?- perguntou Frank

- Calma! Voldemort foi destruído o ano passado, e sim, ele matou muitas pessoas infelizmente.- disse Harry

- Mas quem o derrotou?- perguntou James

- Mais tarde vocês descobrirão.- disse Harry

- Deve ter sido Dumbledore.- sussurou Remo para James

- Não foi Dumbledore.- disse Rony que ouviu o Que Remo disse

- Mas quem então? Tinha que ser um bruxo bastante poderoso. E nada mais que um bruxo com experiência como Dumbledore! Ou vai me dizer que um bruxo de dezessete anos matou Voldemort? Fala sério!- disse Sirius

- Não fale do que você não tem tanta certeza.- disse Rony enigmático. Mas logo a porta foi aberta e duas garotas entraram voando. Gina logo tratou de correr até Harry e pedir desculpas

- Me desculpa! Mas eu não me controlei! Aquelas garotas estavam simplesmente babando em você, é capaz de preenche um mar inteiro de tanto que elas estavam babando. Eu simplesmente não gostei de ver elas olhando para o _meu_ namorado! Sabe as vezes ser namorada do cara que venc...- dizia Gina, mas foi interrompida por um beijo que Harry lhe deu

- Acho que eles se acertaram!- disse Sirius

- Realmente. É sempre assim. Os dois morrem de ciúmes um do outro e logo depois fazem as pazes.- disse Rony e também deu um beijinho em Mione e disse baixinho no ouvido dela- Não fique muito surpresa ao saber quem são eles. Aja naturalmente. E não conte nada sobre o Harry.

- Por quê?

- Confia em mim. Logo você vai saber!- disse dando um beijo nela

Enquanto isso Harry se separava do beijo e dizia o mesmo para Gina, que ficou confusa mas falou que faria o que ele pediu

- Acho melhor vocês se apresentarem, afinal não sabemos quem vocês são!- disse Mione

- Eu sou Alice Bones

- Eu sou Frank Longbottom

- Eu sou Remo Lupin

- Eu sou Sirius Black

- Eu sou James Potter

- Eu sou Lilian Evans

Falaram cada um, e no final as duas garotas estavam totalmente pálidas e com os olhos arregalhados

- Ok! Que palhaçada é essa?- disse Gina irritada

- Totalmente sem graça!- concordou Mione

- Não é brincadeira! O que aconteceu é que eles resolveram brincar com o tempo e aqui estão. – disse Rony

- Como é que vocês conseguiram viajar no tempo?- perguntou Mione

- Através de um vira tempo!- disse Alice

- Impossível! O vira tempo só viaja algumas horas!- disse Gina

- Mas é isso que aconteceu com a gente. Nós fomos usar um vira tempo que o six achou, e deu nisso!- disse Lilian

-Almofadinhas, será que você pode dar para a Mione ver o seu Vira tempo para ela dar uma olhadinha?- disse Harry

- claro está aqui!- disse Sirius dando o vira tempo a Mione, depois que fez isso ele arregalou os olhos ao perceber algo- Almofadinhas? Você sabe do meu segredo?Como?- indagou olhando de Harry a Remo

- Digo e repito! Vocês ainda não perceberam que estão no futuro?

- Desculpa. Esqueci! Mas como você sabe dos nossos segredos? É impossível alguém saber!- disse Sirius

- Eu sei dos segredos de vocês porque eu sou chegado a vocês, e meus amigos também sabem de vocês.- disse Harry

- Mas você sabe de todos os nossos segredos? Todos?- perguntou Remo inseguro

- Sim. Eu sei sobre a capa, o mapa, sobre a animagia e o seu probleminha peludo. Mas não se preocupe, enquanto você estiver com a gente os segredos de vocês estão seguros. Mas acho melhor levar vocês a Minerva o mais rápido possível!- disse Harry- Rony leva os seis na frente até a Minerva, Mione vai até a biblioteca e pesquise sobre o vira tempo e como consertar. Eu a Gina temos um probleminha a logo vamos te acompanhar Rony. Se chegarem na diretora primeiro nos espere.- disse Harry com a voz firme, e todos não contrariaram.

Em questão se segundos Mione se despediu de todos e segui a biblioteca e Rony levou os novatos até a diretora, deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos no quarto

- Como você está?- perguntou Gina meio hesitante para Harry

- Estou surpreso, confuso, alegre, triste um pouco de todas as emoções. Mas vou ficar bem!- disse Harry abraçando Gina que retribuiu o abraço

- Mas o que você vai fazer?

- Eu sinceramente não sei! Uma parte de mim quer contar tudo sobre a minha vida para eles, mas outra sabe que isso é errado. É muito difícil agir como se eles estivessem aqui fosse uma coisa normal!- disse Harry

- Eu faço uma idéia do que você está sentindo. Eu sei que para você não é fácil. Mas você tem idéia de que mais cedo ou mais tarde se eles permanecerem aqui eles vão descobrir quem você é, e o que aconteceu com eles no futuro?- indagou Gina

- Eu sei. Mas quando isso acontecer eu vou falar a verdade, mas antes deles irem embora para o tempo deles eu vou apagar a memória deles. Acho melhor, embora eu ache que será melhor para mim ter os meus pais do meu lado, mas não posso deixar a paz do mundo bruxo por causa disso. Sabe o que lá pode acontecer! Talvez o mundo de paz que nós temos hoje, um mundo sem Voldermort possa não existir.

- Sabia que era essa sua opinião!- disse Gina sorrindo para Harry que retribuiu- Mas eu acho que enquanto isso você terá que tomar conta dos seus pais e companhia e aproveitar essa chance!

- Vou fazer isso agora mesmo!- disse Harry se afastando de Gina e pegando a sua mão e puxando ela até a sala da diretora. Chegaram lá em três minutos pois pegaram as passagens secretas.

Continua...

Comentem!


	4. Explicações

- Até que fim! Vocês demoraram!- disse Rony

- Só estávamos conversando, nada de mais!- disse Harry

- Agora que chegamos, acho que agora nos podemos entrar na sala da diretora!- disse Gina

-Mas primeiro me dê a capa de vocês!- disse Harry a James que lhe entregou a capa de invisibilidade, e lançou nela o feitiço de ampliar e deu ao marotos- É melhor vocês usarem ela, e quando eu pedir vocês saem debaixo dela. Ok?- todos concordaram

- Agora vamos!- disse Rony

- Paz!- disse Gina a senha para a gárgula que abriu passagem para eles subirem até o escritório da Minerva

- O que fazem aqui meninos? Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou minerva preocupada

- Tem um probleminha, mas creio que a senhora vai conseguir resolver. Mas nós realmente precisamos de um favor seu!- disse Harry

- Claro Harry querido! Fale e verei o que posso fazer!

- Primeiro eu quero que a senhora providencie uma poção. Tenho certeza que a senhora consegue arranja la para mim.

- Mas que poção Harry?- perguntou Minerva curiosa

- Espere que a senhora entenderá. Mas o que eu quero dizer é que temos um grande problema para resolver.

- Mas um?- perguntou minerva

- Ao que parece uns alunos resolveram brincar com o tempo, e viajaram alguns anos para o futuro.

- Quem são esses irresponsáveis?- perguntou Minerva brava- Ainda bem que vieram parar nesse ano! Imagina se fosse o ano passado! Iria ser uma tragédia total! Mas quem são essas pessoas que viajaram?

- São aquelas ali! Pessoal, podem sair debaixo da capa!- disse Harry. E assim todos saíram debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Deixando uma Minerva totalmente sem ar e pálida. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio James fala

- Olá tia Mimi! Como vai?

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- disse Minerva realmente brava para Harry e Rony

-O que está acontecendo aqui, é que os marotos e companhia acharam o vira tempo e resolveram usar. Mas o que eles não sabiam é que eles usaram um vira tempo realmente raro. Eles usaram um vira tempo de Merlin!- disse Mione entrando na sala da diretora- Mas o me espanta é como que vocês encontraram isso!

- Er.. bem...- começou Sirius, mas foi interrompido por um enorme quadro na parede

- Ao que parece Sirius resolveu me fazer uma visitinha e viu esse gracioso objeto, e resolveu usar, já que ficou curioso. Agora eu sei o que aconteceu, procurei o objeto por anos e nunca mais achei!- disse um enorme quadro que até agora estava ouvindo a conversa de todos, era o quadro de Alvo Dumbledore

- Não foi bem assim...- rebateu Sirius

- SIRIUS BLACK! Você roubou esse vira tempo da sala do diretor! Onde você estava com a cabeça? – gritou Lily

- Calma Lily! Meus ouvidos agradecem!- disse Sirius massageando as orelhas- Pontas, você está perdido, pois se a Lily continuar a gritar mesmo depois de se casarem, você vai ficar surdo antes dos vinte!

- Não importo, desde que ela esteja do meu lado!- disse James

- Ahhh... Que fofo!- disseram todas as mulheres no recinto

- É fofo mas é meu!- disse Lily abraçando James

- Não se preocupe lily, eu já tenho o meu!- disse Gina fazendo o mesmo

- Eu tenho um trasgo insensível, mas não troco ele por nada!- disse Mione divertida fazendo todos rirem e Rony fechar a cara

- tudo bem meninos. Vejo que já estão se dando bem.- disse Minerva feliz, mas ainda estava um pouco perturbada por ter os marotos em peso em sua sala- Creio então que devo acrescentar cama ao seu dormitórios, correto? Acho que vão querer ficar todos juntos. Meninas em um dormitório e meninos no outro claro!

- Por mim tudo bem!- disseram Todos

- O dormitório estava meio vazio só com eu, Rony e o Neville, será bom ter um pouco de companhia!- disse Harry

- Então está feito! Agora é só nós começarmos a pesquisar sobre como fazer vocês voltarem no tempo!- disse Minerva

- Er... Creio que isso não será possível...- começou Mione

- Como assim?- perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo e Mione se encolheu um pouco e antes de responder Dumbledore falou

- O que a nossa brilhante amiga senhorita Granger quer dizer, é que vocês usaram o vira-tempo de Merlin, então isso teria que causar um pouco de perigo e surpresa para vocês. Mas creio que vocês se darão bem, se mostraram mais corajosos do que eu já pude estimar.- disse o ex-diretor olhando fixamente cada rosto dos presentes- Mas como eu estava dizendo, vocês usaram o vira-tempo de Merlin, então vocês terão que ficar pelo menos um ano por aqui!

- O QUÊ?- disseram todos

- Mas e os N.I.E.M'S! Nós temos que fazer, afinal estamos no nosso sétimo e ultimo ano!- disse Lilian desesperada

- Creio que a Senhorita dára conta de fazer, só que ao invés de fazer no seu ano de origem, fará aqui, no futuro!- disse Alvo- Mas Harry, creio que eles merecem saber de toda a verdade, eles ficarão sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal, amanhã começa o ano letivo!- disse olhando Harry atentamente que mexia desconfortável com o que ouvia

- Mas senhor...- tentou retrucar

- Não tem mais Harry, você sabe que é o certo a fazer, e seria um pouco cruel privá-los de saber quem você realmente é, priva los de sentir orgulho de você como todos nós do mundo bruxo orgulhamos. Eles merecem, _você_ merece essa oportunidade. Devo dizer que eles estão ai, porque o vira tempo escolheu eles para viajarem, e escolheu você para recebe los. O Vira tempo é um objeto curioso, um objeto realmente poderoso, ele só aparecem para aqueles que merecem, Harry. Acho que você deve saber disso. Não tente adivinhar a reações deles, e sim, eles vão ficar em choque, mas o orgulho será muito maior, o _amor_ será maior! Então espero que você seja um homem sábio como eu sei que você é, e sei que tomará a decisão certa.- disse Alvo conversando com Harry, todos na sala estavam em um silêncio completo, para alvo e Harry, só tinha os dois na sala, e os outro não se atreviam a intrometer e perguntar do que o diretor estava falando

- Sim senhor. Eu falarei a verdade para eles.- disse Harry depois de soltar um suspiro cansado- Mas uma coisa está me deixando intrigado. Você sabia que isso ia acontecer! – não era uma pergunta mas mesmo assim o quadro respondeu

- eu tinha um palpite.- disse o diretor divertido

- E geralmente os seus palpites são realmente muitos bons!- disse Harry

- disso eu não tenho dúvidas, afinal, tudo deu certo, não? - disse Alvo feliz- Mas confesso, sempre achei os marotos com uma habilidade incrível, então eu deixei o vira-tempo um na minha mesa, para que quando fosse a hora eles achassem. Só não sabia para qual tempo eles iriam, confesso que cheguei a pensar que eles tivessem ido para o passado dos pais dele, mas depois que conheci você, soube exatamente para onde eles foram, afinal quem melhor para recebê- lo do que Harry Potter e os seus amigos? Ou como dizem o trio maravilha!

- Agora é quarteto maravilha!- disse Harry divertido abraçando Gina que retribuiu

-Sim, agora a senhorita Weasley está dentro, não é? Mas quanto aos marotos, sempre soube que eles eram poderosos, afinal eles conseguiam virar Hogwarts de cabeça para baixo!- disse Alvo divertido fazendo Harry rir- E os pais deles eram também muitos poderosos, eles iam se dar bem no passado deles também. Mas eu pensava nisso naquela época, só mudei de opinião quando você veio para Hogwarts Harry, no começo era um menino magrelo, inseguro,assustado mas com uma enorme coragem, com os passar dos anos, se mostrou digno de ser um verdadeiro grifinório, quantas vezes você venceu todos os perigos que atreviam a cruzar seu caminho? Foram muitas Harry, muitas, e todas elas você venceu. E com o passar dos anos, eu fui especulando se eles viriam até aqui, e quando. Fui observando você de longe, e sou capaz de conhecer você melhor que todos aqui, só sei menos talvez que a senhorita Weasley.- disse Alvo fazendo Gina corar- Então imaginei que seria você o hospitaleiro deles, e mais uma vez estou certo. Afinal o vira-tempo aparece quando a pessoa merece esse presente, e quem melhor para recebe-lo que você e seus amigos?- disse alvo tranquilo

- Bom, mas uma vez o senhor está certo. E você também está certo quanto a eles saberem da verdade, como você mesmo disse, eles saberão mais tarde quando o resto de Hogwarts chegar para o inicio do ano letivo, afinal, todos sabem as minha vida, esse é um mal de ser famoso.- disse Harry fazendo uma careta ao lembrar que nunca e agora nunca mais teria privacidade

- Faço uma idéia do que você quer dizer!- disse Alvo rindo

- Tenho certeza que sabe, afinal você é Alvo Dumbledore, um dos maiores bruxos nos tempos!- disse Harry

- Eu fui Harry, um dos maiores bruxos dos tempos. Mas agora a sua vez chegou, você sempre mostrou ser um bruxo dotado de poderes extraordinários, e agora você conhecerá todos eles, afinal você tem visitantes que precisam de você!

- Como assim?- perguntou Harry confuso

- Com o tempo você entenderá o que eu quero dizer. Mas eu posso adiantar uma coisa ou duas, primeiro: que você ultimamente tem fazendo muita magia involuntária, correto?- Harry acenou afirmativamente meio corado por não controlar suas emoções- Isso acontecerá com muita freqüência a partir de hoje, mas agora você tem muito mais que amigos para ajudar você a controlá-lo, você também terá uma facilidade maior nas matérias, afinal agora você tem poderes que você nem imagina!

- Como assim poderes que eu nem imagino? Isso quer dizer amor?- perguntou Harry confuso

- Também é o amor Harry, mas eu quero dizer poderes iguais a sua capacidade de conversar com as cobras, poderes que muitas pessoas sonham em ter. Mas eu ainda não sei que poderes são esses, mas se o vira-tempo te escolheu é porque está na hora de você descobrir eles. Afinal eles estão escondidos dentro de você, só esperando para serem descobertos. Mas não se preocupe Harry, algum dia você vai entender o que eu quero dizer.

- Entendi, mas e quanto a segunda coisa?- indagou Harry

- A sim! Já ia me esquecendo, eu acho que as surpresas não acabam por aqui, talvez você receba mais umas visitas mais para frente, ou talvez não. Nunca se sabe, é o vira-tempo que escolhe. Bom, acho que é isso.- disse Alvo e parou para observar os presente na sala e se desculpou- desculpe me, esqueci que vocês estavam aqui, mas não se preocupem, Harry vai lhe contar tudo quando estiver pronto!- piscou para Harry que assentiu

- Er... Bom, acho que é melhor vocês seguirem para o salão comunal, amanhã eu libero vocês para irem até Hogmeads, não precisam ir ilegalmente, eu vou providenciar as carruagens para vocês. – disse Minerva se recuperando- Assim vocês poderão comprar os materiais e as roupas de uniforme para todos.

- claro, nós já vamos indo então. – disse Harry- Tchau Minerva!

- Tchau querido!- disse Minerva se aproximando de Harry e dando um abraço bem apertado estilo Molly, e sussurrou no seu ouvido- _Boa sorte! Eu sei que eles vão adorar você! Não se preocupe!_

- tchau professora!- disseram as meninas e Rony e Frank

- Tchau tia Mimi!- disseram James e Sirius Juntos fazendo Minerva sorrir.

- tchau queridos, qualquer coisa é só me chamar!- disse ela

E assim todos saíram do escritório da diretora e andaram em silêncio cada um com seus pensamentos até o salão comunal da grifinória

Continua...


	5. Um quadribol para relaxar

- Olá! Será que pode abrir para nós?- perguntou Harry educadamente para o quadro da mulher gorda

- Claro querido, mas eu não acho que você possa esquecer a senha, já que você é a senha!- disse o quadro soltando uma risadinha

- eu sei, mas será que você pode abrir para a gente?- perguntou de novo

- Claro! Podem entrar!- disse abrindo a porta e dando passagem para o salão comunal da grifinória que se encontrava vazio

- Bom, você deve ser realmente importante ou famoso, afinal o seu nome é a senha do quadro!- disse Alice

- Digamos, que ele é realmente muito famoso e importante.- respondeu Rony quando viu que Harry não respondeu de imediato

- Será que posso perguntar o por quê?- perguntou Alice educadamente

- Depois, temos muito tempo ainda para isso.- disse Harry ao ver que os seus amigos estavam todos encarando ele

- Sabe, você realmente era muito chegado em Dumbledore, afinal ele ignorou eu e o pontas, e ele nunca fez isso!- disse Sirius

- Digamos que realmente éramos muitos ligados, ele foi um tipo de mestre, um guia, mais uma pessoa para me apoiar quando algo de ruim acontecia comigo.

- Uau! Vocês realmente eram muitos ligados!- disse James

- Pode se dizer que sim.- disse Harry dando de ombros

- Mas você entendeu o que ele quis dizer com tudo aquilo lá na sala?- questionou Gina

- Eu não entendi nada!- exclamou Hermione

- Eu sempre digo que ele é meio biruta- disse Rony mas ao perceber o olhar de Harry completou- mas é um biruta muito inteligente claro!

- O mais estranho foi que pareceu que só tinha você dois na sala, parecia que era muito errado tentar entender e intrometer no que vocês estavam falando. Parecia que era algo sério, nem tive coragem de perguntar o que ele quis dizer com tudo isso.- disse Lilian

- desculpa por isso. Mas é que ele vire e mexe me dá uns conselhos e sempre procuro seguir, ele foi um pedaço da minha família que eu tive, mas como tudo que eu amo sempre vai embora...- disse Harry e Gina lhe apertou a mão para demonstrar que estava ali com ele, então ele suspirou e continuou- Ele foi uma pessoa realmente muito importante para mim, um bruxo extraordinário sem dúvida nenhuma, então quando eu converso com ele, mesmo que seja por um quadro como agora, é como se não existisse ninguém no recinto

- tudo bem, nós entendemos!- disse Frank, e Harry sorriu para ele

- Mas uma coisa foi muito estranha, a mulher gorda nem nos reconheceu!- disse James

- Bom, é que eu lancei um feitiço não verbal em vocês no caminho para ela não reconhecer vocês!- disse Harry envergonhado

- Você é realmente famoso, deve ser alguma coisa relacionada em feitiço, pois não verbal é realmente difícil!- disse Frank

- Não. Eu não sou famoso em algo relacionado em feitiços.- disse Harry rindo deles tentarem descobrir o porquê deles serem famosos em especial ele.- Bom, ainda está a tarde e não anoiteceu, que tal jogar um pouco de quadribol?- sugeriu Harry, todos concordaram menos Lilian e Hermione

- Nem pensar!- disse Mione

- Concordo, como se eu fosse ficar em cima de um cabo de vassoura e ficar equilibrada lá!- disse Lily

- Não tem problema! Mas qual é a posição de vocês?- perguntou Rony para os Marotos

- Eu sou batedor, Frank e Alice artilheiros, Remo é um pouquinho bom em goleiro, e James é apanhador e capitão da Grifinória- disse Sirius- E vocês?

- Bom, Rony é goleiro, eu sou artilheira e o Harry é o apanhador e capitão da grifinória.- disse Gina

- Hum... Interessante!- disse Sirius com um olhar diferente- Que tal uma aposta?

-Aposta?- disse Gina inclinando para frente visivelmente intessada- Que aposta Sr. Black?- disse Gina fazendo Sirius soltar uma careta a menção de seu sobrenome

- Eu estava pensando... Nós temos o melhor apanhador do nosso tempo, só nos deixou na mão uma vez por causa que teve que ficar em detenção por azarar o Ranhoso

- Ranhoso?- perguntou Rony

- Snape.- disse Harry

- Você conhece o seboso? – perguntou Remo interessado

- claro! Ele foi um professor de poções, me deu aula de poções até o 6º ano quando o professor Horário assumiu a matéria, então ele foi meu professor de DCAT também no 6º ano. Mas ele nunca foi com a minha cara, afinal, ele odiava os meu pai, então ele descontava tudo em mim.- disse Harry dando de ombros

- E você fala isso assim? Na boa? E onde já se viu o tio dumbie colocar o Seboso como professor?- disse Sirius

-Ele teve os seus motivos, ele pode não ter sido legal comigo, mas me ajudou muito também

- Como?- perguntou Lilian a Harry

- Depois. Temos muito tempo ainda

- Continuando. Nós é que temos o melhor apanhador de todos os tempos! Eu aceito! Só uma perguntinha: em que ano James virou apanhador da grifinória?- perguntou Gina

- Como todo mundo! Foi selecionado no segundo ano!- disse Sirius

- Pois é! O nosso apanhador foi o mais novo apanhador do século! Entrou no primeiro ano! E só perdeu no terceiro ano uma única vez porque apareceram dementadores. Satisfeito?- disse Gina dando um sorriso vitorioso ao ver a cara surpresa de todos, e riu ao ver o rosto corado de Harry

- Impossivel! No primeiro ano?- perguntou Lice e Harry confirmou- Então provavelmente você é famoso porque é um jogador de quadribol!

- Não. Não sou um jogador profissional, embora esteja na minha lista de coisas que eu pretendo fazer se não der certo na carreira que eu quero fazer.- disse Harry rindo

- Harry, larga de ser idiota! Se bobear você vira chefe de uma vez!- disse Rony revirando os olhos

- Ok! Mas você aceita uma aposta ou não?- indagou a ruiva Gina

- Claro. Confio no pontas!- Concordou Sirius

- Então vamos separar os times!- disse Rony animado

- Podemos fazer assim. Pontas, eu, Frank e Remo no nosso time.- disse Sirius- Alice, Gina, Rony e Harry no outro time. Ok?

- Claro. Se preparem para perder!- disse Gina se levantando

- Mas quanto as vassouras?- perguntou James

- Eu fico com a minha e vocês usam as reservas que tem na escola- disse Harry

- Mas elas são ruins!_ reclamou Frank

- Compramos vassouras novas, compramos uma nimbus para cada um do time, embora uma firebolt seja mais rápida, mas é muito cara.- disse Harry

- Então vamos!- disse Sirius se levantando do sofá e saindo do salão comunal, logo depois todos fizeram o mesmo. No meio do caminho eles encontraram o pirraça

- Ah não! Esse troço ainda está aqui?- disse Frank

- Sim. Mas não se preocupe ele não vai fazer nada com vocês!- disse Mione

- Nós temos que chamar o barão sangrento, só ele consegue domar o pirraça.- disse Lice

- Não precisa. Ele já tem medo de outra pessoa.- disse Gina rindo da cara que Harry fez, pois ele fechou a cara quando ela disse isso

- Será que ela pode me ensinar?- disse Lilian divertida

- Só você pedir, quem sabe você consegue?- disse Gina divertida

- _Crianças! Crianças e Pirralhos. Estão no castelo! Pirralhos no castelo_! – dizia pirraça sem parar, já estava começando a irritar todos

- _Pirraça_! Será que você pode sair do meu caminho? Estou tentando ir com meus amigos até o campo. Ou será que terei que fazer com você o mesmo que eu fiz o ano passado com...- Mas Harry nem terminou a ameaça e pirraça saiu correndo dali

- Puxa! Você realmente tem um dom! O Pirraça é um tremendo chato!- disse Lilian tirando a mão dos ouvidos

- Você só precisa impor um pouco de autoridade!- disse Harry dando de ombros. E assim seguiram até o campo de quadribol conversando e se divertindo

Foi um jogo realmente fácil para o time de Harry com Gina como artilheira, Alice como batedora, Rony como goleiro e ele como apanhador. O time de seu pai era bom, Sirius era realmente um batedor muito bom, James voava perfeitamente bem, Frank fazia bons gols mais Rony defendia muito bem, e Gina era uma ótima artilheira e fazia muitos gols já que Remo não defendia muito, e Alice se esforçava como batedora, mas não era muito boa nisso. Enquanto observava seus amigos voando ele estava pensando em como contar para os seus pais que era seu filho. Pensava em vários jeitos e nenhum era muito animador, até que resolveu que eles teriam que descobrir sozinhos, se até a noite eles não descobrirem ele contaria tudo. Só rezaria para que eles aceitassem e acreditassem. Então, se ele queria que eles descobrissem sozinhos teria que dar uma pista, começando que era um bom apanhador com seu pai. Mal acabou de penar nisso, o pomo apareceu a 5 metros de onde ele estava, James estava do outro lado do campo procurando a bolinha de ouro, então Harry aprumou se na vassoura e acelerou o máximo que pode, 10 segundo depois estava com a bolinha segura nas mãos e descia para comemorar a vitória com o resto do time

- Sabia que você ia ganhar!- disse Gina dando um selinho em Harry

- Cara, você é realmente bom!- disse James

- Cara! Você venceu o Pontas!- disse Sirius boquiaberto

- Claro que venceu! Agora eu vou pensar no que vocês 4 vão fazer

- só não exagere ok? Tenha pena de nós!- disse Sirius fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado

- Vou pensar! Vamos subir que já está ficando tarde, já está escurecendo e ficando frio!- disse Gina e todos começaram a ir para dentro do castelo

- Acho que vou na cozinha pegar um balde de pipoca, pois ao que parece tenho boa história para contar hoje.- disse Harry- Quem quer vir comigo na cozinha?

- EU!- disseram todos. Então eles seguiram para a cozinha, antes de fazer cosquinha na pêra Harry se virou para Sirius

- Aja normalmente, não xingue, não de sinal que identifique o elfo domestico que vai me receber, você pode fazer isso?- perguntou Harry olhando para Sirius que deu de ombros

- Acho que posso fazer isso!- e dizendo isso, Harry abriu a passagem para a cozinha, chegou lá foram cumprimentados por todos, até que um elfo domestico apareceu, e ao reconhecer quem estava na sua frente ficou em um silencio mudo, não deu sinal que o reconheceu, mas logo iria perguntar o que monstro estava fazendo ali.

- Harry Potter Meu amo! Como o senhor estar? O que o amo de Monstro quer? Monstro pode preparar tudo que o amo dele quer. Amo é um elfo muito útil!- Dizia monstro para Harry

- Monstro, eu só quero 10 bacias de pipoca, 10 latas de refrigerante.- disse Harry

- Claro meu amo. Monstro vai fazer.- disse Monstro e saiu para providenciar o pedido

- Você vai me explicar tudinho depois!- disse Sirius

- Não se preocupe, por isso eu pedi as pipocas, pois a noite vai ser longa!- disse Harry tranqüilo

5 minutos depois Wink aparece

- Harry Potter, Wink pode ajudar Monstro a levar as comidas para o salão comunal. Wink quer ajudar. Harry Potter deixa?- perguntou Wink

- Claro!- disse Harry educado e feliz vendo wink dar pulinhos de alegria

- Acho melhor irmos para o salão comunal, pois monstro e wink vão levar as coisas para lá.- disse Gina e assim foram para o salão comunal.

Continua...


	6. Quem é você Harry Potter?

Cada um deitou um um sofá, e Harry conjurou colchões e acendeu a lareira, deixou um lugar bastante agradável, pois já estava a noite, todos estavam deitados no sofá confortáveis, e tinha a agradável luz refletida da lareira. E ainda tinha uma linda lua nova que iluminava a noite.

- Bom... Acho melhor explicar de quem você é filho.- disse Lilian para a surpresa de Harry

- Como?- perguntou Harry confuso

- Ah qual é! Desse jeito você está insultando minha inteligência! Eu não sou burra! – disse Lilian- O que eu quero dizer é que você é filho do James. Porque primeiro você é a cara dele, segundo: estamos no futuro, então isso pode acontecer, e terceiro você é um ótimo apanhador, então você deve ter herdado isso dele!- disse ela feliz

- então quer dizer que você é meu filho?- perguntou James abobado

- Sim. Sou seu filho. Mas você sabe quem é a minha mãe? Adivinha?- perguntou Harry

- Se algum dia eu tiver filhos a mãe iria ser ... a Lily!- disse James mais feliz ainda fazendo lily revirar os olhos e sorrir

- Sim. Provavelmente sou eu, afinal ele tem os meus olhos. E se eu tivesse um filho chamaria de Harry.- disse Lily feliz

- Sim. Sou filho de vocês!- disse Harry

- Caramba! Meu filho!- disse James ainda abobalhado indo até Harry lhe dar um abraço e Lily foi fazer o mesmo. Esta ai uma coisa que Harry nunca pensou que iria acontecer com ele: ele estar abraçando seus próprios pais, como uma família que ele nunca teve

- Sabe, você pode ser a xero-cópia de seu pai, mas eu tenho certeza que tem a minha personalidade!- disse Lily convicta

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry divertido- Até que eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar.- disse Harry se lembrando da lembrança de Snape conversando com Dumbledore

- Então quer dizer que você não é convencido, arrogante, metido a senhor BA-bã-bã, e nem é um galinha igual ao seu pai?- perguntou Lily divertida, mas ao ver a cara que Thiago fez caiu na gargalhada- Tá bom! Igual ao seu pai _era_, está melhor Jay?

- Não! Ele é meu filho! Não precisa manchar a minha imagem com ele! Apesar de que eu acho que ele me conhece bastante bem para saber que você está exagerando um pouco.- disse James emburrado

- Calminha amor! Tenho certeza que eu acho que ele te conhece bastante bem para saber que eu estou falando a verdade quanto a sua personalidade de antes, não é Harry?

- Ahãn- disse Harry, afinal ele poderia não ter sido criado por eles, mas tinha visto algumas lembranças para saber exatamente do que a sua mãe falava

- O Harry é tudo ao contrario de você James. – disse Mione- ele tem complexo de heroísmo, salva todo mundo que pode e sente culpa quando não pode fazer nada

- Vive atraindo perigos e arrisca a vida por aqueles que ama- disse Gina

- É o mais jovem milionário, para não falar trilhionário!- disse Rony

- Não gosta da fama, embora seja o cara mais famoso do mundo, e além de ser considerado o cara mais sexy do mundo bruxo pela bruxoteens!- disse Mione fazendo Gina fechar a cara

- E você também sabe que o meu irmão não está muito atrás não, sabe?- perguntou Gina e sorriu satisfeita ao ver Mione fechar a cara na hora

- Sei.- respondeu Mione emburrada

- Amor, não liga não! Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você!- disse Rony e o efeito foi imediato, Hermione tirou o biquinho da cara e abriu um enorme sorriso

- eu sei!- disse Mione feliz dando um beijo no rony

- Vocês dois! Vocês tem muito tempo para namorarem, e se quiserem podem ir para um lugar reservado nós não ligamos!- disse James fazendo os dois corarem até o ultimo fio de cabelo

- Acho melhor continuarmos, não? Harry, acho melhor você começar a falar tudo desde o começo, e sem deixar uma parte sequer para trás, todos eles merecem saber da verdade.- disse Mione após recuperar a cor normal

- eu sei. Mas é muito difícil!- retrucou Harry

- Nós estamos aqui Harry, vamos te ajudar a contar, e vamos conjurar uma cama, um lenço ou um calmante se eles precisarem. E se ele derem piripaque a madame prompherey está aqui na escola e poderá atende los com o maior prazer, parta relembrar os velhos tempos!- disse Gina tentando aliviar o clima e conseguiu pois todos começaram a rir

- Eu sei e agradeço até hoje Merlin por ter amigos como vocês!- disse Harry

- Será que você poderia por favor começar essa história logo? Estou super curiosa para saber das suas aventuras!- disse Alice

- Bom, não sei se podem ser consideradas aventuras se eu passei a maior parte de Horgwarts tentando sobreviver. E a minha história não é muito feliz não, pelo menos o inicio e o meio. Agora o fim só depende de mim. – disse Harry olhando Gina

- Mas eu só pesso uma coisa. Já é bem difícil para o Harry ter todos vocês aqui, e não é só para eles, é difícil para todos nós. Então eu só pesso que se quiserem chorar, chorem. Mas não interrompam ele. Ok?- pediu mione- pode começar Harry

- Bom, tudo começou com um bruxo chamado Voldermort. Conhecem?- perguntou Harry a todos que assentiram

- Sim. Eles mataram os pais da Lily, do James e os meus.- disse Alice séria

- _pois então, tudo começou quando uma profecia foi feita, desde então eu_ _estava destinado a não ser um bruxo normal. Os perigos me rondavam desde que eu era um bebê. Então Voldermort ficou sabendo da metade dessa profecia, e não ela toda. O que o levou a pensar que a profecia se referia a mim, mas também tinha a probabilidade de ser Neville Longbottom, filho de Alice e Frank, mas ele me escolheu. Então começou a me caçar, meus pais se esconderam o máximo que conseguiam, então resolveram fazer o feitiço fidelius, e assim foi feito. De inicio meu pais escolheram Sirius para ser o fiel do segredo, mas ele achou que fosse muito óbvio, então escolheram e depositaram a confiança na pessoa errada: Pedro Pettigrew. _

"_Era 31 de outubro de 1981, me lembro como se fosse hoje, vocês escutaram um barulho e logo o alarme de intrusos foi acionado, meu pai estava sem varinha, mas mesmo assim pediu a minha mãe me levar para cima e assim ela fez. Era Voldermort que estava a minha procura, ele queria simplesmente me matar para acabar com a profecia e qualquer coisa que arriscaria a vida dele. Ele chegou e lançou a maldição imperdoável nele, meu pai jazia morto no chão, sem vida, nunca iria me ver crescer, nunca...- _

nesse momento todos estavam chorando, Alice estava agarrada a Frank que estava estático sem reação, Sirius estava estático mas seus olhos estavam brilhando de fúria, Remo estava branco e sem reação, Lilian estava chorando agarrada a James e parecia que nunca mais iria solta-lo, James estava tentando assimilar tudo isso e acariciava o cabelo de Lily e a abraçava como se fosse a ultima vez que faria isso, Gina estava segurando a sua mão mais forte ainda, mas podia ver que ela estava segurando as lágrimas, Hermione era outra que estava aos prantos, Rony estava consolando-a mas via se dor, pena, em seus olhos, mas acima de tudo tinha raiva, pois agora ele conhecia eles e sabia que nunca deviam ter morridos, aliais, nenhum deles devia, era tão...injusto! Mas Harry respirou fundo e continuou

_-.."Minha mãe subiu rapidamente as escadas e trancou a porta, mas ela sabia que não adiantaria, ela sabia que iria morrer, e que meu pai estava morto. Mas iria lutar, implorar para que eu vivesse. E assim aconteceu. Voldermort subiu as escadas e abriu a porta falou que ela poderia viver se me entregasse mas ela não aceitou, ela implorou pela minha vida, falava o tempo todo ' o Harry não!', mas ela escolheu morrer por mim, e isso fez toda a diferença. Assim que Voldermort lançou a maldição, minha mãe também tombou no chão:morta. Logo depois Voldermort apontou a varinha para mim e lançou o feitiço, mas saiu pela culatra, no final eu sobrevivi da maldição da morte mas em troca eu ganhei essa cicatriz em forma de raio. Que como diz Dumbledore tinha provado ser uma benção e maldição ao mesmo tempo. No final, o teto tinha desmoronado, meus pais estavam mortos, mas eu estava ali: vivo e chorando no berço, sem fazer a mínima idéia do que eu iria passar na vida, não fazia a menor idéia que tinha perdido meus pais. Mas uma coisa todos sabiam, Voldermort havia desaparecido quando tentou me matar. Sirius apareceu lá logo depois do acorrido e jurou vingança a Pettigrew. Depois apareceu Hagrid que me levou no colo até onde estava Dumbledore, na casa da minha tia Petúnia e seu marido Walter e meu primo Duda. "_

"_Cresci sendo tratado com aberração, tudo que acontecia era minha culpa, fui castigado ficando sem comida, mas nunca podia perguntar sobre o meus pais, esse assunto era um tabu. Cresci sem saber que era um bruxo, só fiquei sabendo que era um bruxo quando Hagrid apareceu em uma cabana onde nós estávamos escondidos para eu não receber nenhuma carta de Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim Hagrid me achou. E foi nesse dia que a minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo. No sentido literal! No dia seguinte eu estava no beco diagonal comprando meus materiais e minha varinha, que era a irmã gêmea da de Voldermort, onde eu passava era cumprimentado, era famoso e nem sabia o porquê! Mas Hagrid me explicou um pouco as coisas, e eu comecei a saber um pouco mais da minha vida. Meu primeiro ano foi bastante tranqüilo, fora ser famoso por ser o menino – que -sobreviveu, ter um professor de poções que me odiava, e eu ter salvado a pedra filosofal de Voldermort e um professor possuído por ele, fora o fato de que se eu quisesse chegar até a pedra filosofal eu teria que passar pelo visgo do diabo, passar pelo fofo um cão de três cabeças, apanhar uma chave, jogar xadrez humano, passar por um teste de lógica e ficar frente a frente com ele e de frente ao espelho de Ojed, e com ele conquistar a pedra e no final, atrasar Voldermort mais uma claro com a ajuda de meus amigos"_

Quando terminou de relatar o primeiro todos estavam impressionado com os garotos, pois com onze ano eles tinham vencido Voldermort! Mas já estavam um pouco recuperados de saber que, e o como James e Lilian foram assassinados. Agora Lilian e Alice se separam dos namorados e correram até Harry

- Como assim você lutou com o exprectro de Voldermort? Você está louco? Você podia ter morrido! Para que você foi caçar confusão?- disse Lilian colocando a mão na cintura dando uma de Molly Weasley

- E por que eu acho que isso é só o começo?- disse Alice para si mesma

- talvez por que seja. E mãe, eu não corro atrás de perigo, é o perigo que corre atrás de mim!- falou Harry e Lily deu um sorriso ao ver Harry lhe chamar de mãe com a maior tranqüilidade apesar de tudo que ele passou

- Tem razão filho. Mas eu quero saber de cada detalhe para depois lhe dar o castigo merecido por se meter em tanta confusão!- disse Lily divertida indo se sentar com Thiago

E assim Harry contou a todos o resumo bem detalhado de toda a sua vida

Continua...


	7. Inicio de novas amizades

Capitulo 6  
**Incio de novas amizades**

- Então quer dizer que no primeiro ano você salvou a pedra filosofal, no segundo lidou com um basilico e salvou a Gina, no terceiro me salvou de ser morto, no quarto participou do torneio tribruxo, no quinto liderou a AD e soube da profecia, no sexto saiu com Dumbledore atrás das horcruxes, e no ano passado foi em busca de todas as horcruxes e no final derrotou o maior bruxo no mal, e no seu sétimo ano você está com os marotos em peso e seus pais, que agora estão... puxa! Você realmente atrai confusão!- exclamou Sirius fazendo Harry ficar corado

-E ainda quer ser auror!- exclamou Lily aborrecida pelo filho viver com perigo de vida

- Depois que você tem muitas aventuras você acaba se viciando!- disse Harry

- Eu sei exatamente do que você está falando!- disse James – Só que ao invés de lutar para sobrevivermos, nós aprontamos! No inicio era mais um passatempo, mas depois virou parte do dia a dia!- disse divertido

- então quer dizer que eu vou virar professor de DCAT? Interessante.-disse Remo

- Sim, e vai me ensinar a conjurar um patrono.- disse Harry

- Harry...- disse Alice meio abatida ainda com as marcas devido ao choro ao saber que está internada no Saint Mungus, e não poder criar o seu filho- Será que... que eu... posso ver o meu... filho?- terminou hesitante

- Claro. Neville vai chegar amanhã, pois ele também é muito famoso e as pessoas no trem não vão dar sossego a ele.- disse Harry tentando ser gentil, ele tinha uma idéia do que a Alice estava sentindo

- Obrigada- agradeceu Alice abraçando Frank- Mas eu concordo com a Lily, já não basta você ter tido todas essas aventuras e ainda quer ser auror?- disse se recuperando e tentando esboçar um sorriso e conseguiu

- Quero, é como eu disse antes, depois de todos esses anos eu me viciei no perigo, hoje eu não me vejo sem isso.- disse Harry sorrindo

- Eu também sei do que o Harry quer dizer, afinal eu acompanhei os dois em muitas aventuras, vai ser um pouco difícil ficar sem!- disse Mione

- Então quer dizer que você não vai virar auror? – perguntou Frank

- Não. Eu realmente quero seguir no departamento das Leis Mágicas. Eu acho bem interessante a carreira de direito.- disse sorrindo

- E tenho certeza que você vai se dar bem, afinal você foi a cabeça do grupo durante todos esses anos.- disse Remo

- Obrigada.- disse meio corada

- O papo está bom, mas acho melhor irmos dormir, porque temos que estar preparados para o dia de amanhã!- disse Lily em tom de quem não podia ser contestada.

- Acho melhor irmos mesmo pessoal.- disse Harry se levantando para todos fazer o mesmo. Todos se despediam de sua devidas namoradas e foram para o dormitório.

******** No dormitório Feminino********

- Acho que você pode ficar nessa cama aqui, ela é uma das melhores.- disse Mione para Lilian e Alice que assentiram

- Então quer dizer que você é a namorada do meu filho?- perguntou Lilian como não quer nada

- Sou.- disse Gina corando e intrigada pensando:" Será que agora ela vai dar de uma mãe ciumenta? Meu Merlin, eu nunca me preparei para conversar com os meus sogros, imagina com a minha sogra da minha idade!"

- Vocês estão namorando a muito tempo?- perguntou Lilian interessada

- Mais ou menos. Primeiro nós namoramos por dois meses, mas Dumbledore morreu e ele terminou comigo para ir em busca das horcruxes. E quando a guerra acabou a gente reatou.- disse Gina -E você e o James e Alice e o Frank?

- Eu e o James namoramos faz praticamente um ano, mas a Alice sem sempre teve uma queda pelo Frank desde o primeiro ano, e namoram desde o quarto.

- Mas a Lily e o James sempre brigavam quando podia. Ela chamava ele de tudo quanto é nome, e ele simplesmente sorria. Ela realmente odiava ele com todas as forças do universo, mas no final do sexto ano ela começou a ter uma quedinha por ele, e no inicio do sétimo já estavam namorando! Mas o James perseguia ela desde o quarto ano para sair com ele, e no quinto se apaixonou por ela.- disse Alice enquanto Mione e Gina suspiravam

- Mas a Gina sempre teve uma queda, ou melhor, um tombo pelo Harry. Mas com todos os problemas da vida dele, ele nunca parou para pensar em garotas.- disse Mione

- Ainda bem!- disse Gina baixinho mais foi ouvida por todas que riram- Qual é gente! Vocês tem que concordar comigo, imagina se o Harry quisesse, sei lá, relaxar e curtir a vida mesmo quando Voldermort estivesse vivo, eu provavelmente nunca teria chances!

- É verdade, você tem muita sorte, pois se ele fosse igual ao James... Você sofreria muito, pois era uma para cada dia! Só perdia para o Six, que conseguia ser mais galinha que ele na época.- disse Lilian

- Naquela época? O Six continua galinha como sempre, mas o James passou a ficar com uma por semana, já era um avanço e tanto!- disse Alice divertida fazendo Lily revirar os olhos

- Grande diferença!- disse Lily

- Pelo menos o James sabia o efeito que ele causava nas garotas. Mas o Harry e o Rony sem faziam idéia! – disse Mione divertida- Tinha garota que tentava dar poção do amor para eles convidarem elas para sair, mas claro que eu descobria primeiro e jogava fora! Era pelo menos duas poções por semana, em forma de bombom, cartas, presente, tudo que você possa imaginar!

- E desde o primeiro ano deles eles foram considerados bonitos. Mas depois que entraram no quadribol ficaram mais lindo ainda. Afinal o quadribol faz milagres! Eles ficam com um corpo... Imagina o Harry que faz desde o primeiro ano?- disse Gina

- Bendito quadribol!- disseram todas juntas para depois caírem na gargalhadas

- Então quer dizer que você viu o corpo do Harry?- disse Alice com as sobrancelhas arqueadas

- Sim...- disse normalmente mas ao olhar as meninas que estavam estupefaças concluiu que elas pensaram bobeira- Não gente! Que isso! Sem bobeira! Que mente maliciosa que vocês tem! Eu quis dizer que eu vi ele no vestiário de quadribol, mas o máximo foi sem camisa, mas mesmo assim já valeu a pena!- disse Gina com um sorriso maroto nos lábios- Mas em quanto a vocês?- perguntou para todas, Mione corou um pouco, mas Lilian e Alice olhavam para qualquer lugar menos para Gina

- Não Gina! Claro que não!- disse Mione rápidamente

- E quando a vocês senhoritas?- indagou Gina de novo

- ahn? O que você falou Gina? Bom...- tentou desconversar Alice

- Na-na-ni-na-não! Pode abrir o jogo Sra. Longbottom e Potter!- disse Gina de novo impacientemente, e muito curiosa, e Mione não estava muito diferente não

- Acho melhor falar de uma vez! Sim eu já vi o corpo do Frank, todinho e completo!- disse Lice rápido e completamente corada

- Eu também.- disse Lily extremamente corada e ao mesmo tempo que Alice

Depois que as duas falaram se viraram uma para outra espantadas e aborrecidas

- Você não me contou!- disseram ao mesmo tempo - Isso é um ultraje! Eu sou a sua melhor amiga! Eu deveria saber quando isso aconteceu!- disseram ao mesmo tempo de novo fazendo Mione e Gina caírem na gargalhas

E foi nesse ritmo de amizade que elas passaram a noite toda, confidenciaram segredos, e viraram melhores amigas.

********* dormitório masculino*************

- Vocês podem ficar com aquelas camas ali. Elas pertenciam ao nossos colegas- disse Rony

- E porque vocês ficaram sozinhos no dormitório?- perguntou Frank deitando na primeira cama que encontrou

- É que nós queremos realmente estudar, e isso não daria muito certo com muita gente no nosso pé. E fora que o Harry odeia chamar atenção de mais!- disse Rony tirando a camisa e vestindo uma calça moleton para dormir

- então esse dormitório ficou só para vocês dois e o Neville?- perguntou Remo

- Sim.- disse Harry fazendo o mesmo que Rony

- esse dormitório é muito parecido com o nosso...- refletiu Sirius baixinho

- deve ser porque é o nosso pulguento! Só mudou um pouco a decoração!- disse James

- É verdade.- disse Remo

- Mas Pontinhas Junior, você realmente não é igual ao seu pai?- perguntou Sirius um pouco decepcionado

- Como assim Almofadinhas? Ele é a minha cara!- disse Pontas confuso

- Não é isso veado! É em relação as mulheres!- esclareceu Sirius

- É CERVO! C-E-R-V-O! Mas eu concordo com o almofadinhas, você não é igual eu era?- perguntou James interessado

- Como ele vai ter tempo em pensar em garotas depois de tudo que esse menino passou?- indagou Remo

- Realmente não dá tempo. Mas o Harry é um completo desastre com as mulheres, ele só ficou com a Cho e a Gina, fora elas ninguém. Não que eu saiba...- terminou dizendo olhando para Harry que olhava para o teto como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo- Você está brincando né? A Gina vai te matar!- disse rindo

- Ela não vai me matar se você não contara a ela! Mas eu só fiquei co algumas meninas nas férias do quinto para o sexto. Nada muito sério e nem em grande quantidade!- se explicou Harry para Rony que ainda ria muito

- Ainda sim ela vai te matar!- dizia sem parar

- Agora sim ele se mostrou um filhote de Maroto, e um afilhado legitimo de Sirius " gostoso" Black!- dizia Sirius pomposo

- Almofadinhas, não viaja! Só foi algumas garotas...- disse Harry

- De quantas garotas estamos falando exatamente?- questionou James

- Sei lá! De uma dez? Nunca parei para contar!- disse Harry impaciente por ser o centro da conversa e o assunto ser garotas

- Dez? Ao total deram 11 ficadas e uma namorada. Belo histórico!- disse Rony impressionado- E eu só namorei a Lilá e a Mione. E por que você nunca me falou nada disso?

- Sei lá! Eu esqueci! Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para contar como por exemplo os meus pesadelos!- disse Harry dando de ombros

- É verdade.- disse Rony

- Só isso? – disse Sirius indignado

- Como assim?- disse Rony

- só onze? É muito pouco!- disse Sirius ainda muito indignado

- o que você queria? Eu sou o cara mais famoso do mundo bruxo desde que tinha um ano, todas as garotas que querem ficar comigo são interesseiras e querem se tornarem famosas. Eu tive sorte de achar alguém que não esteja interessado nisso, e estou muito feliz com a Gina, e o mesmo acontece com o Rony, ainda bem que ele tem a Mione!- disse Harry impaciente e calma ao mesmo tempo- E diferente de você eu tive mais problemas com o que preocupar como Voldermort, e não era em como eu vou aprontar com o seboso amanhã! Entendeu Almofadinhas?- disse calmamente arqueando as sobrancelhas

- Pontas, ele é só a sua cara, pois o resto... é tudo da Lily, ele fala e dá lição de moral igual a ela!- disse Sirius arregalando os olhos e botando a mãe no peito fazendo drama e todo mundo rir

- Ainda bem! Já basta dois marotos insuportavelmente crianções!- disse Remo acompanhando Sirius com o gesto - Mas pessoal, agora temos que falar de um assunto sério, que dia que é hoje?

- Por quê?- perguntou Rony confuso

- A lua cheia é daqui a três dias.- disse Harry calmamente- e eu quero ir com vocês.- declarou

- Impossivel!- disse Remo imediatamente

- Por quê? Eu sei feitiços que podem fazem um lobisomem ficar bonzinho rapidinho! – disse Harry girando a varinha nas mãos

- Mas é perigoso!_ disse Remo de novo

- Ok. Eu e o Rony, claro se ele quiser, vamos com você na lua cheia, mas enquanto isso vocês nos ensinam animagia, afinal eu quero saber isso quando me tornar auror. E não aceito não como resposta.- disse Harry decidido, fazendo Remo suspirar cansado, aquela era uma batalha ganha para Harry

- Bom, uma coisa ele puxou dos dois: é muito cabeça dura, teimoso e decido.- disse Sirius fazendo todos rirem de novo

- Harry, o Neville chega amanhã que horas?- perguntou Frank

- Acho que a tarde, mais ou menos as cinco da tarde. E eu acho que ele vem acompanhado do Ted.- disse Harry

- Ted? Quem é Ted, você não falou dele.- disse James

- Ted é o meu afilhado, tem um ano e vocês vão adorar ele!- disse Harry simplesmente, ia deixar para falar que era filho do remo depois.

- Mas você acha que vai conseguir virar animago em um ano° A gente conseguiu virar em dois.- disse Sirius

- Almofadinhas, isso é só um início, depois eu começo um curso apropriado para virar um animago legalmente. Eu só quero saber e ter uma idéia de como começar. E eu posso ajudar vocês também com alguns feitiços para auror, eu sei bastante coisa.- propôs Harry

- Aceito!- disseram Frank, James e Sirius

E assim eles passaram a noite conversando calmamente sem se preocupar com o que está acontecendo lá fora. Riram, conversaram bastante, os marotos contaram algumas travessuras que eles aprontavam e Harry e Rony riam até não agüentar mais.

Continua...

Please comentem e votem!


	8. Uma tarde a la garotas

Assim que saíram do dormitório masculino elas correram para se arrumar de novo . Uma hora depois elas desceram e os meninos já estavam esperando

- Demoraram!- exclamou Sirius

- Acabamos nos distraindo e perdendo a hora!- disse Gina abraçando Harry

- Então acho melhor irmos. Quanto mais cedo irmos, mais cedo voltamos!-disse Remo desanimado

- Ih gente! Cadê a empolgação?- perguntou Alice

- Nem parecem que vão as compras!- disse Mione

- Sumiu no momento em que ouvi compras!- disse Sirius com desgosto – Mas e quanto a nossa aparência?

- Eu já transfigurei vocês, mudei a voz e a aparência hoje quando estávamos arrumando.- disse Harry

- Pessoal, acho melhor pararmos de papo e irmos!- disse Lily puxando um desanimado James.

Meia hora depois eles estavam em Hogmeads. A vila continuava como sempre, não mudara nada desde o tempo dos marotos. As meninas começaram a ver as vitrines e correram para as lojas, se separavam em duplas, sobrando Remo e Sirius que depois iriam encontrar com todos depois de três horas.

****** Na loja com Lily e James*********

- Acho que esse fica lindo amor. Não acha?- disse Lily pegando o que para James devia ser o 20º vestido

- Está lindo Lily!- disse James com uma fingida empolgação

- Não. Acho melhor levar outro. Esse está muito verde.- disse depois de algum tempo observando a peça

- Mas Lily, a cor combina com os seus olhos!- disse James

- Aff James, você quer que eu pareça uma arvore de natal? Pois é isso que vai acontecer se eu vestir um vestido verde com o meu cabelo vermelho!- disse irritada

- Não tinha pensado nisso...- refletiu James

- Aff, homens... Não tem nem um pingo de moda!- disse Lily revirando os olhos e pegando outro vestido

******** Na loja com Mione e Rony*********

- Que tal esse?- perguntou Mione de novo

- Já falei que tudo fica bem em você Mione!- disse Rony

- Ok, isso foi muito fofo, mas não me ajuda em nada. Eu preciso de opinião Rony!

- É o que eu estou fazendo!- exclamou indignado

- Não está não! Você simplesmente está concordando com tudo que eu falo! A prova disso é essa saia! Arg! Rony, sinceramente eu fico bem com essa sai rosa berrante?

- sim... Não... Quer dizer...- enrolou Rony com as palavras fazendo Mione revirar os olhos e murmurar baixinho

- Homens...

******** Na loja de Gina e Harry***********

- Já falei que esse fica bom em você Gina!- disse Harry pela terceira vez

- mas Harry, como eu vou saber se você está falando para me agradar ou porque gostou mesmo?- indagou a ruiva

- Gina, quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que tudo fica bem em você? Milhares, não me importo! Mas eu falaria de tudo para te agradar, mas eu também estou dando a minha opinião Gi! Não reclame por favor! Já estou fazendo um sacrifício perdendo minha tarde olhando roupa quando eu poderia estar fazendo coisas muitos mais interessantes.- disse Harry com um sorriso maroto

- Sério Sr. Potter? Como o que por exemplo?- perguntou Gina interessada

- Eu estava pensando em dar uns amassos...- começou provocativo

- até que não é má idéia...- refletiu a ruiva alto arrancando um sorriso feliz e um suspiro aliviado de Harry para ter que acabar com a tortura compras. Harry foi se aproximando dela mas...- Mas isso só vai acontecer quando terminarmos de comprar tudo que eu preciso!- disse dando um selinho em Harry que bufou indignado mas continuou ajudando a ruiva

******* Na loja de Lice e Frank**********

- Lice, já acabou?- perguntou Frank pela décima vez olhando o relógio- só falta meia hora para encontrarmos o pessoal!

- Frank, eu não acabei, tenho muita coisa para ver ainda!- disse Alice começando a ficar irritada

- Mas você já comprou pelo menos umas 30 peças de roupa Lice!- reclamou

- E qual é o problema? Não sei se você percebeu mas eu estou no futuro, onde não tenho peças de roupas nenhuma para usar, estou com um namorado me alugando para ir embora, quero relaxar comprando roupas simplesmente porque preciso esquecer que daqui algumas horas eu vou encontrar o meu filho!- explodiu Lice olhando perigosamente para Frank que engoliu seco antes de falar

- _Nosso_ filho Lice! Eu também estou nervoso com tudo isso, mas ao contrario de você eu não estou relaxando nem um pouco com as compras!- reclamou baixinho e calmamente

- Eu sei desculpa! Só vou ver mais uma roupa e já vamos ok?- perguntou Lice com cara de cachorro abandonado

- Tudo bem Lice!- disse Frank derrotado para uma Alice vitoriosa que saiu em busca de mais uma roupa

****** No Três Vassouras com Sirius e Remo*******

- Onde será que eles estão?- perguntou Sirius de novo

- Eles devem estar vindo Sirius. E será que você pode por favor parar de perguntar isso de cinco e cinco minutos?- respondeu Remo impaciente

- Foi mal Aluado! Só acho que eles estão demorando!- desculpou se Sirius

- Tudo bem Sirius. E não se preocupe, pois eles acabaram de entrar!- disse apontando para a porta onde o pessoal todo entrava. As meninas exalavam felicidade, jaós meninos estavam totalmente entediados carregando um mooonte de sacolas

- Pontas! Ainda está vivo!- zombou Sirius

- Cala boca almofadinha!- retrucou James

- Ih… tá mal humorado hein?- disse Sirius

-Você também estaria se tivesse ficado quatro horas olhando para vitrines!- disse Pontas mal humorado

- Tadinho! Sofreu tanto!-continuou zombando

- Vai te catar pulguento!- disse James

- Ei! Eu não sou pulguento! Você que é o veado!- retrucou Sirius fazendo Lily revirar os olhos e entrar na briga

- Six, pode ter certeza que o Jay não é veado. Isso eu posso te comprovar! Mas vocês não acham que está na hora de mudar o repertório não? É sempre a mesma coisa! Vocês só sabem se xingar de veado e pulguento! Meu Merlin!- disse Lily impaciente

- Não!- disseram os dois em coro fazendo Lily bufar indignada

- Aff! Eu mereço!- reclamou Lily

- Meninas, e o que vocês acharam das compras?- perguntou Mione empolgada fazendo as meninas voltarem a atenção delas para ela

- Eu achei ótima!- disseram todas

- Eu só acho que é muito chato ir com os garotos!- disse Alice

- Concordo! Pois se dependesse do James eu me vestiria como uma arvore de natal!- disse Lily fazendo todas rirem e James fechar a cara

- E o pior é que eles não tem opinião alguma sobre nada!- disse Mione- O Rony por exemplo foi super fofo me elogiando, mas eu não quero elogios eu quero saber se a roupa é bonita.

- O pior foi que eu fiz com o Harry. Tadinho, me elogiou toda e falou também que todas as roupas ficam bem em mim. Mas falou que estava super entediado e queria ficar me beijando em vez de ficar olhando roupa. Eu disse que era uma alternativa interessante, mas eu cortei o barato dele falando que só depois das compras.- disse Gina- Ele ficou com uma carinha que deu até dó!

- Com certeza essa carinha ele herdou do James! Pois de vez em quando ele aparece com aquela carinha de cervo abandonado, que eu tenho que fazer muito esforço para não cair.- disse Lily

- O Frank depois de comprar algumas roupas ficou me alugando para ir embora. E meu Merlin! Eu explodi com ele e ele continuou fazendo compras comigo, mas eu tive que pegar emprestado a carinha de cachorro abandonado do Sirius. E no final ele ficou fazendo compras em silencio! – disse Alice satisfeita

- Garotas! Será que vocês podem parar de esculachar os garotos. Eles não estão muitos satisfeitos não!- disse Remo apontando para os meninos que estavam de cara amarrada.

- Que foi Jay?- perguntou Lily carinhosamente fazendo carinho no rosto de James que relaxou o rosto um pouco

- Lily, o que está acontecendo é que todos nós ficamos fazendo compras com as nossas adoráveis namoradas, passamos o dia todos as bajulando e no final nem um beijinho nos ganhamos!- disse James fazendo biquinho que logo foi desmanchado quando Lily lhe beijou

Logo depois todos os casais estavam fazendo o mesmo e Sirius disse:

- Ótimo! Ficamos de vela!- disse emburrado

- Deixa eles quietos Almofadinhas! Hoje eles passaram por uma provação! Merecem um prêmio de consolo!- disse Remo tomando mais um gole de cerveja amanteigada

- Mesmo assim odeio ficar de vela!- reclamou de novo

- Agora você sabe exatamente como eu me sinto quando o Pontas está com a Lily e você com alguma outra garota!- disse Remo satisfeito

- Se você se sentir assim realmente merece um prêmio! Pois ficar só olhando esta me custando muito! Eu queria estar agarrando algum também!- disse Sirius fazendo Remo revirar os olhos

- Você realmente não existe!Só pensa em garotas!- disse Remo

- Não! Eu penso em quadribol também!- disse Sirius

- A vida não é só garotas e quadribol Sirius! Ela também é os estudos, os NOM's, os NIEM's, trabalho….- começou Remo

- Pode parar com esse discursinho que já está me dando alergia! Remo, será que algum dia você vai parar de pensar em estudo e pensar em alguma coisa que preste?- perguntou Sirius

- Não. Afinal eu me tornei professor e não tenho nenhum filho.- disse remo dando de ombros

- Não tem filho porque não quer!-rebateu Sirius sério

- Não tenho uma família porque ninguém quer um lobisomem!- disse Remo

- Ah não Remo! Isso de novo não! Já falei que você não deve deixar de viver por causa desse problema peludo! Se alguém te amar de verdade vai querer ficar com você independente desse problema!- continuou sério

-Amar? Sirius "Gostoso" Black falando de amor?- desconversou Remo

- Sim Remo. Amor. Afinal eu também sito isso pela minha mãe e o meu pai que são os pais do Pontas, amo a minha cunhadinha Lily e também amo o meu afilhado desde o instante que o vi, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer.- Disse Sirius ainda sério- Mas não tente mudar de assunto Sr. Aluado, pense no que eu te falei.

- Sirius você está bem?- perguntou Remo preocupado olhando atentamente o rosto de Sirius

- Estou por quê?- indagou confuso

- Você está serio demais pro meu gosto!

- Larga de ser chato Aluado! Só acho que as vezes tem assunto que precisam ser conversados seriamente, e você estava realmente precisando ouvir isso, afinal você realmente ficou sem ninguém no final das contas,igualzinho a mim!- disse calmamente se virando para os casais - Mas eu posso para de ser o Sirius Sério agora já que os outros voltaram ao normal e não estou de vela mais.-terminou sorrindo maroto- Pontas, quantos dedos tem aqui?- disse mostrando dois dedos

- Dois?- disse Pontas confuso

- Sim, que bom que você voltou do _Mundo Lily_ e está no meio de nós agora!- disse dramático fazendo James fazer careta e todos rirem- e vocês outros não estão muito diferentes não!- disse para os outros casais que fizeram caretas mas voltaram a rir com Remo, James e Lily

- Esse é o velho almofadinha!- disse Remo rindo

- Velho Aluado?- perguntou Sirius indignado- Eu estou velho?- Gritou Sirius para uma menina que olhava atentamente o grupo

- Não!- gritou de volta recebendo um piscadela de Sirius e ficou corada

- Obrigado!- gritou de volta- Viu Aluado? Eu não estou velho!- disse olhando para Remo

- Você entendeu o que eu disse Almofadinha!- disse Remo revirando os olhos

- Você precisa ser mais especifico Aluado!- disse Sirius

- Você sabia exatamente do que eu falava, não precisava de todos esse escândalo!- disse Remo

- Aluado, se não fizesse escândalo, não seria o Sirius!- disse Lily fazendo todos rirem

- Até você Lily?- disse Sirius dramático

- Fazer o que?- disse Lily dramática rido também

- Só te perdôo porque você é a minha cunhadinha preferida!- disse Sirius

- Ainda bem que sou!- disse Lily divertida tomando mais um gole de cerveja

E assim passaram a tarde se divertindo horrores e rido até não agüentar mais, afinal, quando se está com os marotos é impossível não rir! E ficaram assim até que eram quatro e quinze e resolveram voltar para o castelo para esperar Neville e Ted.


	9. Reencontros

A volta de Hogmeads foi muito animada, as meninas estavam com o animo lá em cima. E ainda tinha aquela ansiedade com a chegada de Neville e Ted

- Como é o Ted?- perguntou Sirius

- Ele é um garotinho especial...- disse Harry com os olhos brilhando, o que sempre acontecia quando ele falava do Ted

- ele também é famoso, para ter que vim para Hogwarts antes das aulas começarem?- perguntou Lilian

- De certa forma sim. Pois os pais dele morreram na guerra. Mas o Ted não estuda em Hogwarts não. Ele tem ainda dois anos apenas- disse Mione para a surpresa geral

- Dois anos e três meses Mione- corrigiu Harry

- Então porque ele vem?- perguntou James confuso

- Simplesmente porque o padrinho dele está aqui e pelo menos dez vezes por mês o Ted _exige_ ver o Harry. – disse Gina- O Ted tem fascinação pelo Harry, as primeiras palavras dele foram " _papai_" e " _mamãe_", a terceira era para ser "_vovó_". Mas adivinha qual foi? Foi " _Dinho_ _Harry_", foi uma festa só, o Harry parecia explodir de felicidade, mas a avó dele morreu de ciúmes.- completou Gina sorrindo ao se lembrar

- Eles são um grude só. Só de ver um ao outro os rostos dos dois se iluminam!- disse Mione

- O Ted se apegou muito depois da guerra com o Harry. Os dois são inseparáveis, o Ted escolhe o Harry que a qualquer pessoa.- completou Rony

- Vocês falam tanto dele. Até fiquei curiosa para saber dessa criança que vocês tanto babam.- disse Lily

- O pior é que realmente nós babamos. É impossível não babar pelo Tedizinho!- disse Gina

E quando terminaram de falar sobre ele, já estavam entrando no salão comunal. Se ajeitaram e começaram a conversar e esperar Neville e Ted chegarem.

Cinco minutos depois o quadro da mulher gorda se abre dando passagem para um garoto de 17 anos, com um rosto sereno e sorrindo para uma criança de dois anos que dormia tranquilamente em seu colo. A sala entrou em completo silencio.

Alice e Frank praticamente pararam de respirar ao perceber o quanto Neville era parecidos com eles.

Mas Neville não percebeu a presença dos ' novatos' e se dirigiu a Harry

- Ted realmente vai ficar bravo. Ele veio o caminho todo falando do seu querido " Dinho Harry" e agora dormiu. Ele estava chorando e fazendo a maior birra querendo você. Não sei como você consegue ficar com esse pestinha. Andrômeda ficou realmente com ciúmes, e não parava de dizer: "_em vez de pedir a avó, ele menino resolve pedir o Harry, eu mereço! O que esse menino tem que eu não tenho?" _e coisas do tipo.- disse sorrindo e entregando Ted para Harry, que o deitou no Sofá. Neville estava distraído olhando as janelas e Ted que ainda não tinha percebido os seus pais e nem os marotos.

- Harry, esse é o seu afilhado ou seu filho?- questionou Sirius confuso- Pois ele é a sua cara!- disse fazendo o quarteto maravilha rir baixinho

- Não Sirius. O que acontece é que o Ted é um metaformago. Ele muda a aparência. O que está acontecendo aqui é que ele está sonhando com o Harry, ele ainda não controla muito os seus poderes, principalmente quando está dormindo. Assim ele assumiu a aparência do Harry. Entendeu?- disse Mione baixinho com o seu ar de sabe tudo

- Hum... Interessante!- disse Lily- Metamorfagos são realmente raros

Neville despertou do transe que estava e percebeu que tinham companhia. Ele olhou cada um atentamente e se assustou com o que constatou.

- Ok. Estou realmente preocupado com a minha sanidade mental. – disse olhando Os marotos e Lily- Isso é realmente impossível...-disse se aproximando de Alice e Frank que ainda estavam estáticos- Não pode ser... Mãe? É a senhora?- disse se aproximando e lentamente de Alice e levando a mão até o rosto dela, e a tocou. Seus olhos começaram a se arregalar e começar a lacrimejar. E ele não poupou as lágrimas. Logo Alice já tinha abraçado o filho e Frank fazia o mesmo.

Neville estava com a sua família.

- Como...?- tentou perguntar mas a sua voz praticamente não saia

- eles viajaram no tempo, com o vira-tempo, Neville.- disse Harry observando o reencontro abraçado de Gina e fazendo carinho na cabeça de Teddy.

- Mas é impossível, quer dizer, o vira-tempo só viaja horas!- disse confuso

- Um vira- tempo normal Neville. Mas não o vira-tempo de Merlin.- disse Mione

- Não estou entende nada. Depois vocês vão ter me contar tudo!

- Temos tempo.- disse Frank sorrindo

- Eu sei. – disse Neville sorrindo verdadeiramente para o pai

- Mas você é meio lerdo, não?- disse Sirius recebendo olhares mortais de todas as mulheres e o de Frank- Quero dizer, ele demorou para sacar que estávamos aqui!- se apressou em dizer

- Eu estava distraído. Antes de passar no Ted, eu fiou no Saint Mugus. Sempre que eu volto de lá, eu volto distraído e com os pensamentos longe- disse olhando os pais que agora lhe davam um olhar de compreensão e lhe abraçaram mais

- Entendi, mas...- ia continuar Sirius quando viu que Ted estava começando a mudar de aparência- Que é isso?- perguntou espantado se levantando imediatamente do sofá onde dividia com o pequeno

- Ele só está acordando Sirius. Está voltando a aparência normal. Não precisava fazer esse escândalo todo!- disse Mione revirando os olhos

Ted abriu os olhos devagarzinho, piscou uma vez, piscou duas e a visão começava a entrar em foco. Passou a mãozinha no olho para acordar de vez. Espreguiçou e começou a levantar. Saiu no sofá meio desajeitado e pôs se de pé. A primeira pessoa que viu foi Harry, e com isso deu um sorriso contagiante, começou a bater as palminhas e gritava:

- Dinho Harry! Dinho Harry!- disse abrindo e fechando as mãozinhas para cima, um sinal para pedir que o pegasse no colo. Harry atendeu prontamente e logo os dois estavam girando no ar, com Ted dando gostosas gargalhadas, fazendo todos rirem

- E ai, Ted? Sentiu saudade do Dinho?- perguntou Harry para o pequenino que riu em resposta

- Sim! Sinti muta sadade, de vedade!- disse com dificuldade dando um beijinho na bochecha de Harry, fazendo as meninas soltarem coro de " ahhh que fofooo"

- eu também Ted!- respondeu Harry pondo Ted no chão. Esse se apressou a sentar no tapete e olhar para Harry, Gina e Mione.

- Bem que você disse que ele era especial.- disse Remo. Desde que viu o pequeno ele sentiu algo deferente, não sabia como explicar.

Mas quando ouviu essa voz, Ted virou a cabeça em busca do dono da voz. Como se a reconhecesse. Quando seu olhos avistaram Remo brilharam instantaneamente. Ted levantou e se pôs de pé, e começou a andar até Remo, enquanto ia até ele, a sala toda ficou em silêncio. Ted fazia caretas, como se esforçasse para lembrar de algo. Chegou perto de Remo e fez o mesmo sinal que fez para Harry: pedindo para ir para o colo. Remo olhou para Harry com cara de quem não entendia nada, mas só o que recebeu foi um sorriso encorajador. Gina e Mione se seguravam para não chorar. Meio desajeitado, Remo pegou Ted no colo, ao seu lado Lily os olhavam com curiosidade. A primeira coisa que Ted fez foi levantar a mãozinha gordinha te o rosto de Remo e o tocar na bochecha. Depois deu um beijinho igual fez com Harry e disse:

- Papai! Sinti sadades...- disse sorrindo


	10. Convivendo com Ted

- Papai! Senti saudades- disse sorrindo para um Remo estático, abobado, confuso, e tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- O que? O aluado é pai? O aluado é pai!- disse Sirius alheio como sempre ao clima sério, se levantando e começando a dançar a dança da vitória. Depois de ficar nessa dancinha por pelo menos uns dois minutos, viu que tinha perdido a graça. Pois ninguém o acompanhava- Pô! Vamos comemorar Pontas! O Aluado não ficou encalhado! Levanta Pontas!- disse puxando James pelo braço, mas esse como o resto dos marotos estavam em choque.

- Almofadinhas, quer fazer o favor de sentar no sofá, ficar quieto, e calar a boca? Você está estragando o momento do Remo!- disse Alice impaciente.

- Que momento?- perguntou Sirius confuso, levando um tapa na nuca dado por James- Ai! Doeu! O que eu fiz?

- Nada! Simplesmente está começando uma dança da vitória no meio do salão, enquanto Remo está com uma série de conflitos internos. Afinal, ele nunca se imaginou pai!- disse Lilian como se explicasse para uma criança que 1+1 = 2.

- E confesso, leva um tempo para a ficha cair!- disse James, e Frank concordou.

_Cinco minutos depois..._

- Mas eu acho que a ficha devia ter caído não? Afinal já se passaram uns cinco minutos que ele está sem nenhuma reação!- disse Gina preocupada, observando o antigo professor de DCAT.

- Também estou começando a ficar preocupada... - disse Lily olhando o amigo.

- Como vamos fazê-lo voltar ao normal?- perguntou Sirius.

- Não faço a mínima idéia!- disse James.

Enquanto eles falavam, Remo e Ted não estavam nem ouvindo. Estavam concentrados um no outro. Ted fazia carinho no rosto de Remo como se quisesse gravar cada parte daquele rosto que há muito não via. Ted só tinha algumas lembranças, flashes de memória sobre o pai e a mãe. Mas todos os dias os avós lhe mostravam as fotos, daqueles que um dia morreram por ele. Ted esperava pacientemente que Remo tomasse uma atitude, falasse algo, sorrisse para ele como as fotos mostravam. Sim, ele reconheceu a voz dele, e seria capaz de reconhecer a voz de sua mãe, afinal, ele sonhava com eles praticamente todas as noites. Mas agora o que ele fazia era simplesmente sorrir para o pai, fazer carinho nele igual o Dinho Harry fazia com ele.

Remo olhava espantado para Ted. _Então quer dizer que ele é meu filho?_ Pensava, olhava cada parte do rosto de Ted, cada detalhe, queria absorver tudo sobre aquele pequenino que se encontrava em seu colo, sorrindo e lhe fazendo carinho. Então depois de alguns minutos observando o _seu_ filho, fez a coisa mais lógica que podia fazer, lhe deu um sorriso. Mas foi o suficiente para Ted dar uma gostosa gargalhada que preencheu todo o recinto, fazendo todos rirem juntos. Realmente o seu filho era encantador!

- Então quer dizer que ele é realmente meu filho?- perguntou para Harry.

- Sim. Esse é o seu filho Ted. Meu afilhado. - disse Harry feliz.

- Mas quem é a mãe? Quem se casou comigo?- perguntou Remo confuso.

- Ninphadora Tonks. – disse Harry.

- Ninphadora tonks? A minha prima? Filha de Andromeda e Ted Tonks?- perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Sim. – disse Gina sorrindo para o pequeno Ted que agora dava palminhas para Remo querendo atenção.

- Mas como alguém quis se casar comigo? Eu sou praticamente um monstro!- disse Remo triste.

- Remo, uma hora você vai perceber que não adianta se afastar daqueles que ama. Pois você vai acabar sofrendo e levando a pessoa que ama a sofrer também. Mas olhe para o Ted, vê e fala que não vale a pena viver um amor? Ted é a prova viva disso. Agora você pode achar que fez uma coisa errada, que atrapalhou a vida de Tonks, mas depois você vai perceber que simplesmente a fez ficar melhor, e também vai ver que ficar sozinho não vai ajudar em nada!- disse Gina calmamente.

- Você se juntou ao clube dos que falam que eu devo aproveitar a vida e deixar o meu probleminha peludo de lado? Já é a segunda pessoa que me fala isso hoje!- disse Remo meio divertido tentando se livrar mais uma vez desse assunto.

- Então talvez seja a hora de escutar os seus amigos. – disse Mione sorrindo docemente para Remo.

- Tô fome!- disse Ted para Remo.

- Está com fome? O que eu faço agora?- perguntou Remo para Harry que riu.

- Aprenda com o mestre aqui!- disse rindo se levantando e indo até Ted- Ted vem no Dinho!- e Ted levantou os bracinhos para facilitar que Harry o pegasse, e quando Ted já estava em seu colo disse- Vamos comer baixinho? O que você quer?

- Humm... – disse Ted fazendo biquinho como se estivesse pensando.

- Tive uma ideia! É uma surpresa ok?- disse Harry para Ted que concordou- Monstro!- E com estalo Monstro aparatou no salão comunal.

- Monstro, está as ordens de mestre Harry!- disse fazendo uma irreverência exagerada.

- Monstro, faz um especial para o Ted, ok?- disse dando uma piscadela para monstro que entendeu.

- O que é o especial?- perguntou James.

- Sei lá! Monstro é que escolhe o que fazer para Ted, mas no final vai ficar tudo a mesma coisa mesmo, afinal é comida de bebê!- disse Mione conjurando uma cadeirinha de comer e um lencinho para limpar a boca de Ted.

- Aqui está amo Harry!- disse Monstro aparatando com um pratinho na mão.

- Obrigado monstro, qualquer coisa eu te chamo!- disse Harry pegando o pratinho e colocando na cadeirinha junto com o Ted- Agora abre a boquinha que a comida já vem Ted!- disse Harry levando a colher até a boca de Ted que abriu.

- Roxo!- disse Ted apontando para a comida.

- Não Ted! Esse aqui é o rosa! Rosa de beterraba!- disse Harry devagarzinho para Ted entender bem.

Enquanto isso o pessoal via Harry dá de comer para Ted que ria e comia com as caretas que Harry fazia para o pequeno.

- O que é isso rosa que ele está comendo?- perguntou James.

- Beterraba batida com um pouco de feijão. - disse Gina.

- Eca!- Disse James- Ele come só isso e ainda por cima batido?

- Não faz essa cara! Essa é uma comida de bebê e por mais que pareça estranho ainda é gostosa!- disse Gina.

- Sabe, dar comida para um bebê parece ser muito fácil!- disse Sirius depois de algum tempo que ficaram observando Ted comer.

- Falou certo Sirius! Só parece! Porque na verdade é um sufoco você fazer esse pestinha abrir a boca para comer!- disse Rony.

- Qual é? Olha lá o Harry! Ele está dando de comida para o Ted com uma facilidade!- disse Sirius.

- Mas é o Harry. O padrinho dele! O Ted custa a comer comigo, e olha que sempre que o Ted está com o Harry eu estou junto!- disse Gina.

- Aposto que eu consigo!- disse Sirius estufando o peito.

- Aposto que você não consegue!- disse Gina.

- Eu vou com a Gina!- disseram Rony e Mione.

- E vocês?- perguntou Gina para os marotos.

- Não sei! Prefiro não opinar!- disseram os marotos.

- Ok! Valeu pessoal pelo apoio!- ironizou Sirius se levantando e se aproximando de Harry e Ted - Harry será que você pode deixar eu dar comida para esse pestinha?

- Hum, sei não Sirius, não é tão fácil como parece!- disse Harry para Sirius

- Qual é Harry! É só dar a comida!- disse Sirius.

- Ok! Mas não diga que eu não avisei!- disse Harry indo se sentar com o resto do pessoal.

- Ele não vai conseguir, não é? - disse Remo para Harry.

- Não. - disse Harry - Eu mesmo demorei uns dois meses para colocar a comida dentro da boca dele, imagina o Almofadinhas que está aqui por um dia?

- Hum, pestinha? Sabe, eu sou Sirius Black, a perfeição em pessoa! Prazer em conhecer você também! Mas sabe aquele pessoal ali?- disse apontando para o sofá- Pois é, eles acham que eu não consigo dar comida para você! Vê se pode! – disse Sirius rindo enquanto Ted olhava para ele atentamente- Mas agora é só você abrir a boquinha... - disse levando a colher até a boca de Ted, mas no último segundo Ted virou a cabeça para o lado - Qual é! Ajuda aí! De novo!- disse levando a colher até a boca de Ted que fez a mesma coisa.

Depois do que seria a 10ª vez ele desistiu.

- Desisto! – disse Sirius se levantando e indo até onde o pessoal que agora ria dele.

- Sabe Almofadinhas, quando é que você vai parar de apostar com a Gina? - disse James- Não cansa de perder, não?- disse rindo.

- Não desiste Almofadinhas, quem sabe na próxima você consegue?- disse Rony.

- Você fala porque não era você que estava lá tentando dar de comida para alguém que toda hora virava a boca!- disse emburrado.

- Não fica assim não Six!- disse Lily rindo da cara do amigo.

- Até você Lily! Realmente é o fim do mundo! Até a monitora chefe certinha está rindo de mim!- dramatizou Sirius fazendo todos cair na risada novamente.

- Almofadinhas, nos conta como é a sensação de perder mais uma aposta contra Gina Weasley?- perguntou James.

- James vai se... - começou Sirius mas foi interrompido por Remo.

- Almofadinhas olha a boca, pois, o meu filho tem dois anos e não precisa saber do seu vocabulário!- disse remo olhando para Sirius.

- Calma, Aluado! Prometo que vou tentar me controlar, ok?- disse Sirius se sentando no sofá.

- Harry, eu acho que o Ted quer dormir!- disse Rony ao ver que Ted levava as mãos aos olhos e abria a boca em um bocejo.

- Também acho, creio que ele deve ter brincado muito hoje com a Andromeda. – disse Harry se levantando e indo até o pequeno que foi pro colo dele de bom grado. Harry fez com que Ted se deitasse em seu colo e começou a ir para o dormitório masculino, com o pessoal em seu encalço - Pessoal, vocês podem vir, mas primeiro fiquem embaixo da capa e fazem o favor de não fazer nem um pio! Se ele vir vocês ele não vai dormir!- E o pessoal concordou.

Harry chegou ao dormitório com o Ted praticamente dormindo, pegou a varinha e apontou para a sua cama e fez um feitiço ampliador nela. E o colocou no meio da cama, deitou ao seu lado, fazendo carinho nele. Ted aos poucos foi fechando os olhinhos, mas quando estava a ponto de dormir ele vira para Harry e fala.

- Cadê papai? Qué papai também!- disse fazendo as meninas segurarem um coro de " ahhhh que fofo" e remo sorrir com o _seu_ filho. Remo foi até Ted ainda meio hesitante mas, relaxou ao ver que Harry o sorria encorajando e Ted também parecia satisfeito.

- Papai está aqui!- disse baixinho deitando ao lado de Ted. Depois de deitar Ted deu a mão para Harry e Remo que a seguraram sem pestanejar.

Harry pegou a varinha e apagou a luz, só deixando um abajur ligado. Guardou a varinha na mesinha de cabeceira, cobriu Ted e preparou para dormir também. E pediu ao resto do pessoal que fossem dormir sem fazer barulho. Sirius foi imediatamente para a cama e as meninas foram para o dormitório logo depois.

Remo ficou babando pelo seu filho que ainda tentava lutar contra o sono, ia falar alguma coisa para fazer Ted dormir, mas, não fazia à mínima ideia do que falar olhou para Harry em busca de ajuda e este apenas sorriu e disse para Ted.

- Ted, você tem que dormir para sonhar com a mamãe e o papai, ok? Mas dorme pequeno, e não se esqueça que eu te amo muito!- disse Harry para Ted que deu um sorriso meio cansado e disse meio sonolento:

- Te amo Dinho, e te amo papai... - disse antes de fechar os olhos e dormir.


	11. Como tudo começou

**POV Sirius**

Sirius acordou de madrugada, olhou para o relógio e viu que era 4:00h da manhã. "_Droga_" pensou. - _Isso lá é hora de acordar?"._

Virou para o lado e tentou dormir de novo. Nada. Bufando levantou-se da cama e ia seguindo o caminho da cozinha quando viu uma imagem realmente bonita. Parou e ficou apreciando a imagem.

Remo estava dormindo esparramado na cama mas, sem tirar as mãos de Ted da sua. Ted tinha arranjado um jeito de ficar deitado em cima de Harry segurando a mão dos dois. Ted parecia feliz e tranquilo, e provavelmente devia estar sonhando com uma coisa muito boa, afinal estava sorrindo. Já Harry estava tranquilo como Sirius nunca tinha visto antes. Sirius ficou realmente intrigado quando o viu pela primeira vez.

Primeiramente porque ele era a cara de Thiago, a única coisa diferente eram os olhos, de um verde parecido com o que Lilian tem. Mas resolveu deixar para lá depois que Harry falou que ele não era nada de James. Realmente ficou admirado quando soube que ele foi o apanhador mais novo do século e ganhou do James, o que vamos e venhamos é muita coisa, considerando que James nunca perdeu um jogo se quer.

Agora, olhando um garoto, ou melhor, um homem de 18 anos que dormia sereno, nem podia imaginar tudo que ele tinha passado. E visto tudo que ele passou, tinha adquirido um monte de emoções de uma vez só, mas que se resumia com duas palavras: Orgulho e Amor.

Orgulho, pois quem não orgulharia de ter um afilhado que venceu o maior bruxo da terra? Orgulho, pois mesmo depois de tudo que ele passou, ele não deixou de levantar a cabeça, Harry pensou em todos ao seu redor, deu uma chance a todos de viverem em harmonia e paz. Então, ele tinha muito orgulho do seu afilhado.

Amor. Isso sim para ele era uma surpresa. Afinal, as únicas pessoas que ele ama, é a sua família. E não era os Black. A sua família era os Potters. Adam e Sarah Potter, eram como se fossem os seus verdadeiros pais antes de Voldermort os matar. Aquele dia foi como se nunca mais fosse ser feliz novamente. Chorou como nunca tinha chorado antes, o que era raro, pois nunca gostava de mostrar seus sentimentos, pois sempre achara que isso era demonstrar fraqueza. E Sirius Black nunca era fraco. Depois desse episódio, os marotos ficaram mais forte do que nunca.

Os marotos não se tornaram somente amigos, desde o 7º ano quando acorreu a morte dos pais do James, se tornaram uma família. E logo depois a ruivinha do Pontas entrou nela também. Juntos, enfrentaram todos os desafios como a morte dos pais de Alice, James e Lily. Nunca vi a Lily tão frágil depois daquele dia, o Pontas ficou realmente preocupado com ela. Alice ficava calada, Frank fazia de tudo para fazê-la sorrir, muitas vezes sem resultado nenhum. O nosso sétimo ano realmente começou muito ruim. Os pais da minha amiga Alice, os da minha cunhadinha Lily e do meu irmão James e eu, realmente fazem uma falta danada na vida da gente, mas juntos nós vamos conseguir tudo. E o pior é que tudo isso aconteceu em um único mês!

Pensar nesse assunto me levou ao dia que a nossa maior aventura começou...

_Flashback on_

Já fazia uns quatro meses desde esse episódio, estávamos aos poucos voltando a nossa rotina de antigamente, até que um dia eu estava muito entediado, então fiz a coisa mais lógica na hora. Fui soltar umas bombas de bosta nas masmorras da sonserina. Nada muito sério, mas quando eu ia cair fora, quem me aparece? Minerva. Já falei que quando a Mimi realmente fica brava só falta soltar fogos pelas ventas? Não? Pois estou falando agora, e quando eu pensei que ela ia dar uma detenção de um mês para mim, ela simplesmente virou para mim e falou:

"- Embora eu ache que soltar bombas de bosta não seja a resolução mais aceitável quando se está com tédio Sr. Black, eu realmente fico feliz que você esteja voltando ao normal. Voltaram a ser os marotos de sempre: deixando-me com os cabelos mais brancos - disse reprimindo um sorriso, mas sem perder a postura rígida. E quando eu pensei que estava livre de uma detenção ela completa - Mas mesmo assim devo dizer que isso não é certo, por isso vá até o gabinete do diretor que ele vai resolver o que fazer com você".

Sem opção, fui até o gabinete do Dumbie. Fui relaxado e tranquilo, afinal eu já estou acostumado com isso. Nem me preocupo se ele vai me expulsar, pois ele não vai ter coragem de expulsar um de seus melhores alunos, certo?

Cheguei ao gabinete e disse a senha que Mimi tinha me dado: Sorvete de Limão. Sentei na cadeira de frente a mesa dele. Fiquei esperando uns cinco minutos e já estava ficando muito estressado. _Cadê o Tio Dumbie_? Pensava de minuto em minuto.

Até que vi uma coisa brilhante em cima da mesa. Fiquei curioso claro, mas era uma coisa do diretor, não podia simplesmente pegar e mexer para satisfazer a minha curiosidade, eu também sabia os meus limites. Resolvi ignorar, e quem sabe quando o diretor chegasse eu perguntasse o que era? Com certeza seria mais fácil. Fiquei assim por mais dois minutos me corroendo de curiosidade. O que era esse objeto brilhante?

Até que não agüentei mais, me levantei da cadeira e fui até onde o objeto estava. Grande foi minha surpresa ao perceber que era um vira-tempo. Só que era realmente estranho, tinha uns desenhos nele. Olhei para o lado, e percebi que todos os quadros estavam dormindo, olhei para o objeto, parecia tão convidativo! Suspirei, e pensei: _"Só umas horinhas não vão fazer nenhuma diferença, vão? E outra: isso não é um roubo, é só um empréstimo!" _e com esse pensamento eu peguei o vira-tempo, embrulhei em um paninho que estava ali na mesa e sai do gabinete o mais rápido possível.

Estava radiante, poderia trocar umas horas de aulas por um passeio em Hogsmead!Ou quem sabe até voltar ao passado na época dos meus pais! Estava feliz, e pensei bem e cheguei à conclusão: Por que não chamar os meus amigos também? E mal pensei nisso, Remo aparece e me pergunta:

"- Porque você está tão feliz?" - perguntou me olhando estranho provavelmente duvidando da minha sanidade mental – "Pelo que eu soube você deve ter saído do escritório de Dumbledore!"

"- Não o encontrei lá. Mas a minha felicidade não tem nada a ver com isso, você não sabe o que eu achei!" - disse super animado.

"- O quê?"

"- Isso!"- disse mostrando o vira-tempo para ele que ficou impressionado pelo objeto.

"- Como você achou isso?"- perguntou surpreso.

"- Por aí!" – disse dando de ombros.

"- Por aí aonde?"- indagou.

"- Estava passeando pela floresta proibida na minha forma animaga, estava tranquilo e querendo ficar um pouco sozinho com os meus pensamentos, então, estava andando distraído pela mata adentro e de repente… _tchan_! Encontro um vira-tempo, satisfeito?"- perguntei, e vi Remo balançando a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. _Cara! Eu sou muito bom! Não acredito que ele acreditou nessa história fajuta! Mas fazer o quê? Se eu falar a verdade, se eu falar que tirei esse objeto na sala de Dumbie, eu nunca vou ter a chance de usar um vira-tempo! _Eu pensava enquanto nós seguíamos rumo ao Salão comunal.

"-Vou chamar o resto do pessoal, você acha que eles vão aceitar? Sim, claro que vão!"- eu perguntei e respondi antes dele.

"- Mas você realmente acha que a Lily vai aceitar?"- indagou o lobinho.

"- Se não aceitar, o Pontas dá um jeito de convencê-la." - eu disse.

"- Você sabe muito bem que se a Lily não quiser não tem nenhuma pessoa que a faça mudar de ideia!" - disse o lobinho para me fazer ficar mal, mas não vai ser dessa vez.

"- Você pode ter razão, mas eu acho que já está na hora da ruivinha aprontar um pouquinho na vida! - Eu disse maroto, para logo no instante começar a correr para o salão comunal.

Cheguei lá já querendo contar as novidades, mas tive que me conter para não gritar tamanha empolgação:

"- VOCÊS NÃO SABEM DA ÚLTIMA!

"- O que foi seu pulguento! Precisa gritar desse jeito!" - disse James para mim. –" É talvez eu tenha gritado, mas eu não tive a intenção."

"- Ei! Eu não sou pulguento! Você que é o veado aqui!"- retruquei, pois, foi impossível me controlar e olha que eu tentei!

"- É CERVO! C-E-R-V-O!"- Disse James irritado, mas eu estava muito empolgado para retrucar de novo.

"- Dá no mesmo! Mas não é isso que eu quero falar! Eu achei uma coisa que pode ser muito útil!"- Eu disse me sentando no sofá em frente aos dois. No mesmo instante Remo apareceu no quadro e se aproximou de nós.

"- Lily! Eu juro que tentei fazer esse cachorro desistir dessa idéia. Mas você sabe como é o almofadinhas!"- disse Remo.

"- OK! Podem me falar do que vocês estão falando? Estou completamente perdida!"- disse Lily se sentando dando espaço para Remo sentar ao seu lado.

-"Como eu estava falando antes do Aluado aparecer, eu achei uma coisa muito, digamos, interessante... Eu acho que você vai reconhecer Lily!"- eu disse retirando um embrulho da mão e mostrando para Lily.

"- Meu Merlin! É um vira- tempo!"- Disse Lily observando o vira tempo atentamente- "Mas esse é um pouco diferente, ele tem uns desenhos estranhos..."- disse pensativa.

"- Mas não deixa de ser um vira-tempo! Então eu estava pensando se não seria legal nós irmos até o passado, ou algo assim! Seria muito legal ver o pai do Pontas na escola!"- eu disse animado.

"-Six, sinto muito, mas, isso não é possível. Isso é um vira tempo, ele é capaz de fazer voltar apenas umas horas, não anos como você está pensando!"- disse Lily me fazendo ficar um pouco decepcionado, mas se já roubei mesmo, o melhor que eu posso fazer é usar voltando umas horas.

"- Tudo bem, mas nós ainda podemos viajar algumas horas no passado! Seria muito legal não acha?"- perguntei tentando ser animador.

"- Acho que seria legal, que mal poderia acontecer?"- disse James, pelo menos uma pessoa já vai, comemorei internamente.

"- Poderia acontecer um monte de coisas! Coisas horríveis aconteceram com pessoas que mexeram no tempo!"- disse Remo como sempre o chato! Mas se a Lily aceitar o lobinho vai ter que aceitar também!

"- Remo, concordo com o James. Que mal poderia acontecer? Afinal passamos o dia inteiro nas aulas, poderíamos passar o dia em Hogmeads, assim não teríamos problema nenhum, pois não encontraríamos nossos "eus".- disse Lily animada me fazendo ficar de boca aberta,e não foi só eu, Remo e James também ficaram um pouco surpresos. Eu não achava que seria tão fácil!

"- Não acredito nos meus ouvidos! Lilian Evans concordando com um plano do Almofadinhas, e principalmente querendo passar o dia fora? Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga!"- disse Remo que sacudia Lily que ria.

- Digamos que ela tirou um tempo de férias, e também isso é resultado de passar muito tempo com o James- disse Lily. É, realmente a convivência ajuda!

"- Eu estou adorando essa nova Lily!"- disse James lhe dando um beijo. Sério, como eles aguentam toda essa melação? Estou me segurando para não vomitar!

"- Ei! Nós ainda estamos aqui!"- eu disse fazendo os dois se separarem- "Voltando ao assunto principal, James, Lily e eu concordamos com o meu magnífico plano! Só falta você lobinho!"

"- Se a Lily aceitou, eu não vejo o porque de não aproveitar um pouco a tarde"- disse Aluado.

"- É assim que se fala! Deixe o seu lado maroto falar mais alto!"- disse James.

"- Eu estava pensando, e por que não deixamos a Lice e o Frank participarem também? Assim eles podem aproveitar a tarde também"- disse Lily, e eu não vi o porque de recusar.

"- Por mim está tudo ótimo meu Lirio!"- disse James- "E vocês?"

"-Para nós também!"- concordamos eu e o Remo.

"- Então está combinado! Eu vou procurar a Lice e nos vemos daqui a uma hora!"- disse Lily se levantando e dando um selinho em James-" Daqui uma hora no dormitório masculino, ok?"

Algum tempo depois, eu comecei a procurar o Rabicho, mas não o encontrei em lugar nenhum. Procurei o mapa e vi que ele estava na cozinha. Resolvi deixa-lo comer em paz.

"Toc toc toc!"- Lily e Alice bateram na porta e Remo a abriu.

"- Entrem!"- disse abrindo mais a porta para que as meninas entrassem, e logo em seguida fechou.

"- Que bagunça!- disse Lice vendo o nosso quarto, tinha tudo quanto é roupa espalhada pelo quarto-" Não sei como vocês conseguem dormir aqui!"- _Caramba, como elas são exageradas! Nem está tão bagunçado assim!_ Pensei e olhei em volta. _É talvez esteja um pouquinho sujo!_

"- Nem eu!"- disse Lily- "Mas estão todos prontos?"- todos acenaram afirmativamente.

"- Fiz um feitiço que faz o cordão ficar maior, assim dá para todos usarmos."- disse Remo como sempre prestativo e um passo adiante de nós.

"- Ótimo!" – disse Lice animada.

"- Você sabe usar esse troço almofadinhas?"- indagou James me ofendendo um pouquinho.

"- É claro que sei! É só da umas voltinhas e pronto! Mas acho melhor levar a capa e o mapa, por segurança!"- eu disse conjurando o mapa e Thiago pegando a capa - "Prontos? Estão se preparem! É só dar umas voltinhas..."

_Flashback off_

E foi a partir daí que essa aventura começou.

E que aventura‼

Quem iria imaginar que estaríamos no futuro? E que James e a Lily estariam com um filho que salvou o mundo e que por sinal é meu afilhado! (Que eles iriam se casar já estava mais do que óbvio!).

Quem iria imaginar que o Remo se casou e teve um filho que por sinal é um pestinha muito encantador?(mas isso não digo para ninguém!).

Quem iria imaginar que o Ranhoso ficou um pouquinho bom e ajudou o Pontinha Júnior?(Agora, que ele já gostava da Lily todos na escola já sabíamos, esse é um dos motivos do Pontas azará-lo tanto, pois o outro é por ele ser um sonserino).

Quem iria imaginar que o Rabicho iria nos trair assim? Logo ele que age a todo o momento como um covarde? Como ele pode entregar James e Lilian para Voldermort e me deixar em Azcaban por 12 anos? Achei que ele era um marotos, e marotos sempre são leais!

Mas o que realmente ninguém podia imaginar é que os marotos não estavam mais aqui… Todos estavam… Mortos! Isso é a coisa que eu estou tentando engolir até hoje e não consigo‼ Não consigo entender o por que do Rabicho trair o Pontas! Logo nós os marotos originais: Pontas, Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas, pois é, estamos mortos!

E a ruivinha? Quem poderia imaginar que ela sacrificaria a própria vida pelo filho? Ela realmente se mostrou uma verdadeira grifinória.

Quem poderia imaginar que Alice e Frank estariam internados no Saint Mungus? Sem a chance de ver o filho Neville crescer?

Realmente esse não era o futuro que ele tinha em mente. Mas ainda restava um fiapo de esperança, talvez nós pudéssemos voltar ao nosso tempo de origem e mudar tudo! Mas isso seria tão fácil...

Talvez eu tenha em mente que eles iriam nos dar uma poção que nos ia fazer esquecer tudo o que passamos aqui, mas não sei se o Harry seria capaz de fazer isso, afinal se tudo desse certo ele poderia crescer com a família dele! Quem não ia querer isso? Mas eu tenho um pressentimento de que tudo voltará ao normal quando voltarmos e que nos esqueceremos de tudo o que passamos aqui… Quer saber? Sirius Black pare de ficar imaginando besteiras! É claro que você vai poder mudar os rumos das coisas!Pense positivo! E por favor, pare de ficar sentimental‼

E quando eu estava pensando nisso vejo a porta do dormitório ser aberta. Fiquei meio assustado ao ver que as garotas estavam lá.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- perguntei preocupado assustando-as.

- Nós não conseguimos dormir, então viemos dormir com os nossos namorados!- disse Mione.

- Tudo bem!- eu disse.

- Ai que lindinho‼!- exclamou a ruiva do Pontas quando viu Harry, Ted e Remo na cama.

- Que fofo‼- exclamou Alice.

- É realmente encantador!- disse Mione.

- Nunca me acostumo em ver o Harry e o Ted juntos, eles se dão tão bem!- suspirou a ruiva do Harry.

- Vocês vão ficar ai suspirando, babando ou vão dormir?- perguntei e todas me fuzilaram com os olhos.

- Ele sabe realmente como cortar um clima!-murmurou Alice. Simplesmente ignorei, mas elas que estão erradas, primeiro elas invadem o nosso dormitório! E depois falam que eu cortei o clima? Que clima? O de babar pelos três? Mulheres são tão confusas!

- Nós já vamos dormir Sirius. – disse Mione.

- E o que o Senhor está fazendo acordado?- indagou a Gina.

- Simplesmente perdi o sono. - disse simplesmente, pois ela não precisa saber que eu estava sendo muito sentimental e essas coisas. Qual é! Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar!

- Entendi… - disse Gina indo para a cama do Remo, afinal era a única cama vazia, já que o Aluado estava na cama do Harry com o Ted.

- Vou dormir!- anunciou Lily indo para a cama do James. Logo depois todas seguiram para a cama de seus respectivos namorados. E logo eu sobrei.

Fiquei observando o céu da janela. Pensei mais um pouco e logo depois fui dormir novamente.


	12. Animagia

**POV Harry**

O quarto já possuía alguma claridade mostrando que já era de manhã. Me lembrei que hoje é o dia em que os alunos chegam de suas casas e vem para Hogwarts estudar.

Sabe, eu ainda acho muito estranho que os meus pais estejam aqui. Não me entendam mal, eu estou adorando, mas é meio estranho… Afinal os meus pais são mais novos que eu! Eles possuem 17 enquanto eu tenho 18! Aposto que você estranharia se estivesse no meu lugar!

Tentei levantar, mas não consegui. Tateie a mesinha de cabeceira e peguei os óculos. Sorri ao constatar que Ted estava em cima de mim. Não me canso de ficar olhando para ele. Ted foi a alegria que nós tínhamos em meio ao resultado da guerra, que foi realmente arrasador. Fiquei realmente para baixo com tantas as perdas, mas Ted conseguiu aliviar um pouco o clima pesado que estava em nossa volta com um simples sorriso que logo depois virava uma gargalhada contagiante! Não tem como não gostar desse menino!

Comecei a pensar no meu futuro, tenho que concordar com o Rony, ele já está praticamente feito. Eu realmente quero ser auror, quero pegar cada comensal que fugiu quando a guerra terminou. Foram poucos somente os mais fracos, pois os mais fortes estavam mortos como Belatrix e como Lucio Malfoy que está em Azcaban cumprindo pena. Não tive coragem de prender Narcisa e o Draco, eles não tem culpa disso. Draco é só um garoto assustado que queria dar orgulho para o pai, ele nem teve coragem de matar Dumbledore na hora "H"! Narcisa eu nunca vi ela ter a marca, nunca vou esquecer o olhar dela quando estávamos no meio da busca. Quando fomos capturados e fomos arrastados até a cada dela, o olhar era de quem estava assustada, com medo... E no final ela mentiu para Voldemort dizendo que eu estava morto. Não vi o porquê dela ir presa junto com Draco, e tanto que eu fui testemunhar a favor deles. Até hoje eu não vi Draco, e não creio que ele vai me agradecer por isso.

Voltando, eu quero muito ser auror, até hoje o Ministério só pegou cinco aurores de no mínimo trinta! Não que eu os ache incompetentes, mas o chefe dele que sem dúvidas não dá para o cargo! E o pior é que Quim- o ministro- quer que eu vá até as missões de captura, mas o chefe dos aurores diz claramente que não. Rony diz que ele não vai com a minha cara porque não demora muito eu é que vou ser o chefe dos aurores. Normalmente eu diria que é mentira, que eu sou muito novo para assumir essa responsabilidade, mas fica difícil quando Quim fica dando umas indiretas que na verdade são muitos diretas sobre o meu futuro no Ministério.

E foi pensando no meu futuro como auror que eu propus virar animago. Tenho certeza que eu consigo. Eu estudei praticamente a férias todas. Dividi os meus horários entre os meus amigos, minha namorada e os estudos. Quando estou com insônia pego um livro sobre alguma matéria e começo a ler. E o mais impressionante é que os feitiços que estão nos livros eu consigo fazer de primeira! E não é só em feitiços, são na maioria das matérias como transfiguração, feitiços, DCAT, e por incrível que pareça poções! Se bobear estou melhor que a Mione nesses feitiços, não é a toa que eu não contei sobre essas facilidades, não quero ver a reação da Mione quando souber. E é pelas minha nova facilidade em transfiguração que eu quero virar animago, além de que, se eu conseguir transformar esse ano, eu posso ajudar o Aluado nas transformações.

Resolvi levantar, coloquei Ted com cuidado na cama ao lado de Remo. E resolvi tomar um banho. Olhei para o lado e percebi que as garotas estavam com seus devidos namorados, procurei Gina e percebi que ela estava na cama do Aluado.

Devo ter demorado um pouco, pois quando sai todos já estavam acordados. Dei graças a Merlin por estar vestidos e não de toalhas como costumo estar ao sair do banho. Fui em frente ao espelho para tentar pentear os cabelos. Não é novidade que eu não consegui. Mas no meio das minhas tentativas sinto um cheiro floral, o de Gina.

- Não sei porque ainda tenta domar esses cabelos, não vê que eles são indomáveis?- disse divertida colocando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Resolvi virar um pouco maroto.

- A esperança é a ultima que morre! Não vê que estou tentando domar uma certa ruivinha da minha vida?- eu disse divertido me virando de frente para ela e colocando a minha mão na cintura dela. Me aproximei para beijá-la, vi que ela fechou os olhos, mas no ultimo momento eu beijei sua bochecha. Segurei para não rir da cara de desapontamento e raiva que ela fez

- Sabia que você é um bobo?- disse com os olhos faiscando, não me intimidei

- Não. Por quê?- perguntei inocentemente

- Sr. Potter, você sabe muito bem o porque de você ser um bobo!- disse vermelha de raiva, já disse que eu amo deixar ela vermelha, ela fica uma graça, acho que isso é um mal dos Potter 's.

Me aproximei dela de novo e vi que ela prendeu a respiração

- Ainda estou com raiva de você!- disse num fio de voz, me aproximei mais

- Por que mesmo?...- perguntei fazendo cara de cervo abandonado

- Por que... Por que... Para de fazer essa carinha! Esse truquizinho barato não funciona comigo!- ela parecia um tanto desesperada ao falar isso, engoli de novo a vontade de rir

- Que truque? Mas eu nem usei a minha cartada final!- Eu disse

- Cartada final?- perguntou confusa e curiosa

- É. Aquela que eu faço você esquecer o porque de estar brava comigo!- expliquei, mas eu mesmo já tinha esquecido o motivo dela estar brava. Então me aproximei de vez, e a beijei. Não preciso dizer que esqueci que tínhamos companhia e que nem me importei com a hora. Só nos separamos quando o inconveniente do meu padrinho disse

- Ei! Nós ainda estamos aqui!- ele disse. Gina estava mais vermelha que nunca de vergonha, eu estava só com um sorriso maroto, como se nada estivesse acontecido. Abracei ela por trás e perguntei

- Funcionou?

- Porque eu estava brava mesmo?- disse divertida me fazendo rir

- vamos tomar café logo?- perguntou Sirius

- Sirius, em qual mundo que você está? Já são três horas da tarde!- disse Neville

- Ta brincando!- disse surpreso

- Você queria o quê? Todos fomos dormir lá pelas três horas da manhã!- disse minha mãe

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? Pois estou morrendo de fome!- disse Frank

- É só irmos até a cozinha!- disse Lice como se fosse o óbvio

- Então vamos que eu não sei como estou em pé! Minha barriga está gritando de fome!- disse Rony

- Quando é que você não está com fome?- murmurou Mione fazendo todos rirem e Rony fechar a cara, mas que logo foi embora com o beijo que a Mione lhe deu.

E logo estávamos na cozinha engatados em uma conversa animada, até que eu lembrei da animagia

- E quanto a aulas de animagia?- perguntei e vi que os marotos trocaram olhares

- Pelo jeito você não vai mudar de idéia!- disse Remo depois de um suspiro

- Que estória é essa de animagia?- perguntou Mione

- Nós vamos nos tornar animagos, sugeri que já que os marotos estão aqui eles vão ser os nossos professores!- quem melhor do que os marotos para ensinar isso? Talvez a Minerva, mas tenho certeza que não vai ser uma boa idéia perguntar para ela

- Vocês estão locos! Virar animagos é muito perigoso! Coisas horríveis acontecem com pessoas que se transformam errado!- disse Mione- Você concorda não é Gina?

- Eu só acho interessante!- disse Gina passando geléia no pão

- Interessante Gina! Eles estão pensando em virar animagos!- Mione estava sem duvida desesperada

- Sim Mione, interessante!- afirmou Gina

- Não acredito que você concorda com isso!- disse Mione

- Mione, quem é esse aqui?- perguntou Gina apontando para mim

- Hum... É o Harry...- respondeu Mione confusa

- Justamente! Ele é Harry Potter! Um dos caras mais teimosos que eu conheço. Você realmente acha se ele quiser se transformar em um animago eu vou poder impedir? Tenha dó Mione! Até parece que você não conhece o Harry, quando se trata de proteger os outros e ajudar, não tem ninguém que faça ele mudar de idéia. Se ele quiser virar animago para ajudar Remo nas transformações, o que nós podemos fazer? Apenas apoiá-lo! – disse Gina impressionando todos com o seu discurso que é realmente a verdade. E também completou- E eu sou a última pessoa que vai conseguir fazer o Harry mudar de idéia, pois ele é bem convincente quando quer!- disse corando levemente e eu lembrei da cartada final de hoje

- Entendo. Ele é um Potter. Então eles conseguem ser bem persuasivos quando querem.- disse minha mãe

- Mas UAU! Estou impressionada com você Gina!- disse Mione

- Que foi?- disse inocentemente- Só disse a verdade sobre o Harry, é melhor nos apoiarmos eles porque eles vão fazer isso de qualquer jeito mesmo!- disse dando de ombros

- Mas e quanto ao futuro de vocês? Vocês realmente querem ser aurores?- perguntou Remo

- Eu e o Harry sim. Mas as vezes eu me pergunto se eu não quero ser goleiro profissional, mas isso é uma profissão muito instável. Mas a Mione quer ser advogada e o Neville quer ser professor de herbologia- disse Rony

- Sério Neville?- disse Lice animada

- É. Tanto que a Professora Sprout vai dar umas aulas particulares.- disse meio envergonhado

- Ele é o melhor da turma!- disse Mione fazendo Nev corar ainda mais

- Como podem ver já temos um futuro feito, nossos trabalhos já estão garantidos

- Não é bem assim Rony!- retrucou Mione

- É sim Mione! Só o fato de sermos quem somos já nos garante emprego em qualquer lugar no mundo bruxo!- disse Rony

- Não é certo isso Rony! Nós temos que fazer por merecer!

- Nós não precisamos disso. É só dissermos nossos nomes que qualquer porta se abre!- insistiu Rony. Mas eu, Neville e Gina não estamos nem prestando atenção. Quando se convive com Rony e Mione se acostuma com as brigas deles. Mas o resto do pessoal estava com os olhos vidrados neles como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo

- Rony! Você é...- começou Mione mas foi interrompida por um beijo que Rony lhe deu. As brigas deles sempre terminam assim. Eles brigam mas Rony sempre a beija fazendo Mione ficar quieta. Para mim é normal, mas ao que parece isso é uma coisa nova para o resto do pessoal já que aplaudiam os dois, fazendo eles se separarem muito corados

- Só faltou a pipoca!- disse Lice

- Ah... Senti muita falta de brigas de casal!- exclamou Sirius

- Como assim?- perguntou Gina

- É que não assistimos uma boa briga desde que o Pontas e a Lily namoram.- disse Aluado

- Mas elas sempre terminaram diferentes. Ou terminava com a Lily dizendo um "Não" capaz da escola inteira ouvir- disse Frank

-Ou com o Pontas com 5 marcas de dedos na cara- disse Sirius

- Ou com a Lily com a cor dos cabelos. Espera! Em todas ela ficava vermelha!- disse Lice divertida

- Mas era mais normal ela falar que o Pontas era Metido...- começou Remo

- Galinha... – disse Frank

- Egocêntrico...- continuou Remo

- E para completar...- começou Sirius

- "Eu prefiro sair com a Lula gigante do que com você Potter!"- disseram em coro fazendo todos rirem, e James e Lilian ficarem corados

- Sinto falta das brigas deles...- suspirou Lice

- Eu não sinto a mínima falta!- disse James

- Ok! Mas e quanto as nossas aulas de animagia?- perguntou Rony

- Pode ser hoje a noite de dez horas até a meia noite, que tal?- sugeriu Sirius

- Mas vai estar fora do horário!- disse Mione

- Mione, o Rony é monitor, então ele pode estar fora do horário, e fora que temos doía mapas e duas capas!- eu disse

- Não tinha pensado nisso..- desculpou-se Mione. Mas isso é normal, logo depois que os dois se beijam eles ficam um pouco fora do ar.

- Tudo bem, mas e quanto as nossas aulas?- perguntou Sirius interessado

- Eles nos dão aulas de animagia e nós damos aulas sobre alguma coisa sobre DCAT para eles para ajudar quando eles forem aurores.- explicou Rony ao pedido mudo de explicação das garotas

- eu acho que amanhã no mesmo horário de dez as meia noite.- sugeri e todos aceitaram. Comemos, conversamos e fomos para o salão comunal

Jogamos xadrez e é claro que Rony ganhou de todo mundo. Brincamos com o Ted até ele ir embora, Monstro levou ele através da aparatação, Ted não queria mas depois de despedir de todos ele foi embora.

Depois jogamos snap explosivo até dar a hora dos alunos chegarem. Subimos e colocamos o uniforme. E seguimos em direção ao salão principal, acabamos atrasando e quando chegamos o salão já estava cheio, e chequei pela ultima vez o feitiço para mudar de aparência nos nossos visitantes.

**POV Autora**

Eles chegaram no salão e como sempre chamaram atenção. As garotas trataram de abraçarem os namorados em sinal que eles já tinham donos. Eles não reclamaram já que tinha um monte de marmanjo olhando elas também

Alice estava um tanto desconfortável com os olhares que recebi da ala masculina, e tentava a todo custo ignorar o ciúmes que sentia de Frank. Não estava acostumada a ver o namorado receber olhares femininos, pois os olhares eram dirigidos em sua maioria para os marotos. E ainda tinha aquela indignação das garotas que suspiravam pelo Neville, era um absurdo!" _Parecem cadelas em cio_!", pensava.

Mione estava segurando a vontade de rir das meninas. Era muito engraçado ver todas agarrando cada vez mais seus namorados. Rony estava tranqüilo completamente indiferente aos olhares que recebia. Ao passar dos anos o trio maravilha tinha ignorado muitos comentários desnecessários e hoje não tinham muitos problemas ao ignorar isso. E ao que parecia os marotos também estavam acostumados já que nem ligaram. Mione teve penas das garotas elas estavam desconfortáveis, pois elas estavam acostumadas com os olhares bem discretos afinal mexer com os seus namorados não era uma coisa muito saudável a se fazer, e tudo isso tinha mudado . Mas as meninas de Hogwarts estavam bem impressionadas com os garotos, principalmente com Harry que sem dúvidas tinha sido o que mais mudou, parecia que tinha mais vida.

Gina estava soltando fogos pelas ventas de tanto ciúmes que estava, mas não era para menos. Harry sem dúvidas estava muito diferente desde a guerra. Estava mais alto, seu corpo estava sarado devido aos longos treinos de DCAT e quadribol, estava esbelto, seu rosto já mostrava que já era um homem, e tinha um certo ar maroto adquirido com um simples fato dos visitantes estarem ali e não ter nenhum peso nas costas. Sem dúvida era o mais lindo do grupo. Gina simplesmente ignorava os olhares que recebia da ala masculina, pois sabia que Harry era um tanto ciumento e facilmente azaria o coitado e ela não queria confusão.

- Sério, vamos sentar logo? Eu não estou com muita paciência!- disse Gina arrastando o povo até o banco da Grifinória.

- Calma Gina!- disse Harry tentando acalmar a namorada

- Até parece que nunca viu um garoto na vida!- exclamou Lilian e as garotas concordaram com ela.

Os garotos se entreolharam e pensaram a mesma coisa: O que eu fiz para merecer namorada tão ciumenta?

O jantar foi ótimo, cinco meninos foram selecionados para a Grifinória. O pessoal comia, se divertia como ninguém.

A noite chegou, e com ela a hora do treino de Animagia. Hermione estava temerosa, mas Harry e Rony estavam eufóricos e morrendo de ansiedade.

22:00 da noite todos estavam na sala precisa.

- Tudo bem! Lembrem-se, animagia é um estudo bem complexo. Poucas são as pessoas que conseguem completá-la. Nós mesmos levamos um ano inteiro praticamente para nos tornarmos animagos. - começou James

- Para saber qual animal vocês vão virar basta um único feitiço. Mas ele e muito complexo, é chamado _expecto patronum_.- disse Sirius,e Rony revirou os olhos

- Só isso?- ele perguntou

- Como assim só isso? Esse é um feitiço muito avançado!- disse Sirius

- E sei fazer esse feitiço desde o quinto ano, e o Harry desde o terceiro. - explicou Rony e brandiu a varinha e disse- _Expecto Patronum_.

Um lindo cachorro apareceu da varinha de Rony, Sirius parecia que tinha engolido uma bomba de bosta, afinal ele demorou praticamente 6 meses só para saber conjurar esse feitiço e os outros 6 para se tornar animago. Mas estava feliz em saber que Rony tinha o mesmo animal que ele

Foi a vez de Harry

- _Expecto Patronum_- saiu um feixe de luz, e logo um cervo apareceu galopando pela sala inteira. James estava radiante, pois seu filho iria ser o mesmo animago que ele.

- Metade do caminho está andado. – disse Sirius

- Agora vocês tem que se concentrar bastante. Fechem os olhos e busquem a sua forma animaga dentro de vocês. Pensem nas coisas que vocês mais gostam, nas coisas que fazem vocês felizes. Busquem uma floresta dentro de vocês, um lugar onde um cachorro e um cervo vivem.- disse James- Você primeiro Rony

Rony se concentrou bastante, limpou a sua mente e concentrou nas coisas que mais gostava: Mione, Família, Harry, Neville, Comida. Sem perceber, ele começou a levitar sozinho, ele estava meio brilhante. Dez minutos ele cai no chão sem progresso nenhum. Ele fica meio frustrado.

- Tomo aqui esse chocolate- deu remo para ele.

- Agora você Harry!- disse Sirius animado

Harry se preparou, limpou a mente e se concentrou nas coisas mais importantes em sua vida: Gina, seus pais, Remo, Sirius, Rony, Mione, Neville, Ted, quadribol e etc. Estava tão concentrado que não via no que se transformava

Enquanto se concentrava, seu corpo levitou igual ao de Rony. Cinco minutos se passaram até o primeiro avanço parecer. Seu corpo estava se transformando em um olhavam para a cena admirados. Em dez minutos Harry já era um cervo, mas uma coisa extraordinária aconteceu. Em vez de seu corpo voltar ao normal, ele foi tomando uma nova forma.

Em cinco minutos ele era um leão olhavam a cena confuso e maravilhados._ Como pode alguém conseguir se transformar em duas formas animagas?_

Mas não acabou por ai. Em cinco minutos o seu corpo começou a modificar novamente, agora ele era uma águia. Todos olhavam a cena abobados

E mais uma vez, ouve uma transformação. Dessa vez ele era um texugo.

E cinco minutos depois Harry volta a sua forma humana, e cai desacordado no chão. Os garotos levam um tempo para voltar ao normal, mas logo levam ele para a enfermaria

- Madame Pomfrey! – gritavam. Uma senhora com uma camisola rosa aparece na porta e ia dar uma bronca neles,mas ao ver Harry desmaiado flutuando no ar por um feitiço de Hermione, ela manda eles entrarem e depositarem Harry a maca

- Meu Mérlin! O que houve com esse menino? – ela perguntou e Gina respondeu

- Nós estávamos treinando um feitiços, e ele lançou um muito poderoso e ele ficou assim!- disse Gina depressa, e os marotos olharam para ela agradecidos pela meia desculpa arranjada, porque ela tinha um pingo de verdade.

- Se foi isso, ele só teve sobrecarga mágica. Nada que uma poção restauradora resolva. E uma noite aqui também.- ela disse e caminhou emdireção a estante de poções, pegou a poção e deu para Harry.- Mas está tudo sobre controle, é melhor vocês irem voltar para o seu dormitório, assim eu não tenho que dar detenções para vocês por ficarem depois do horário! Vão! Vão!- e enxotou eles da enfermaria.

Mas quem disse que isso resolveu?

Eles pegaram as duas capas de invisibilidades e colocaram por cima de todos, esperaram ela entrar no quarto onde dorme.E entraram de novo da enfermaria.

- _Abaffiato_!- laçou Rony o feitiço e disse- Ok. O que foi aquilo?

- É o que eu estou me perguntando até agora!- disse Gina

- Eu não acredito….- disse Sirius

- Não acredita no quê?- perguntou Lilian

- Nosso filho é um animago múltiplo!- disse James orgulhoso

- Como assim?- perguntou Lice

- Isso quer dizer que ele pode se transformar em mais de uma forma animaga.- explicou Remo

- Mas o porque dessas formas?- perguntou Frank

- É claro! Como eu ao pensei nisso antes?- disse Mione que até agora estava calada pensando- Está meio óbvio! Vocês lembram do discurso de Dumbledore quando chegaram?

- ahã.- concordaram todos

- Ele disse_" você sempre mostrou ser um bruxo dotado de poderes extraordinários, e agora você conhecerá todos eles, afinal você tem visitantes que precisam de você!"_ .Ele quis dizer que ele teria novos poderes, e que tinha uma pessoa que precisaria dele. Essa pessoa é o Remo, pois ele é um lobisomem, então ele teria a capacidade de virar animago para ajudar ele nas transformações!

- Faz sentido. Mas por que uma águia, cervo, texugo e leão?- perguntou Neville

- Em que esses animais possuem em comum?- perguntou Mione, já sabendo a resposta

- Eles simbolizam a casa de Hogwarts!- disse Lily depois de algum tempo em silêncio

- Sim. Menos o cervo, que é o animal que Harry herdou do pai. O que eu quero dizer é que foi um meio dos fundadores de Hogwarts presentear o Harry por ter vencido na batalha!- terminou Mione

- Então quer dizer que Godric deu a ele a forma de leão, a Rowena deu a forma da águia, a Helga a de um texugo.- disse Mione

- Mas e o Salazar? O Harry pode virar uma cobra?- perguntou Rony assustado

- Não! Primeiro porque a Sonserina só perdeu essa batalha, ela não teria a obrigação de presentear o Harry por isso. E segundo, o Harry já tem um dom da Sonserina.- disse Mione

- Ele é ofidiglota.- completou Rony

- Isso.

- Isso tudo é muito UAU!- disse Lice

- Concordo.- disse Neville

N/A: Desculpa pela demora, **  
**mas os estudos começaram a ficar meio apertados, **  
**era trabalho para cá e para lá**  
**Mas agora eu conseguir tem um tempo e aqui está um novo cap para vcs!**  
**Obrigada pelos comentários!**  
**Continuem comentando, ok?

**** Mariana****


	13. Heróis

**Heróis**

- Sabe, eu achei que depois de toda a confusão que o Tio Voldy causou você ia tirar uma férias da enfermaria!- brincou Gina ao ver o namorado acordar

- Oi Gi!- disse Harry meio grogue ainda- quantas horas? Cadê o pessoal? Quanto tempo eu dormi?- despejou Harry de uma vez

- Calma! Relaxa! Ainda tem tempo até as aulas começarem. Você tem que parar de se preocupar tanto! Enfim, as meninas foram acordar seus devidos namorados e vim acordar você. E quanto a outra pergunta você só dormiu a noite toda, cerca de 7 a 8 horas, não sei ao certo, então você não precisa se preocupar se o resto da escola sabe que você está aqui, pois ninguém sabe.- disse Gina calmamente

- E qual é a desculpa?- perguntou Harry

- Você fez um feitiço muito poderoso e teve uma sobrecarga mágica.- disse Gina

- Só isso? O bom da madame Pomprey é que ela não faz muitas perguntas, ela só cura!- disse Harry aliviado - Mas o que aconteceu ontem para eu vir parar aqui?- perguntou confuso

- Você não se lembra de nada?- perguntou Gina apreensiva

- Não... Quer dizer, eu lembro que eles me pediram para concentrar, depois disso tudo fica... borrado. O que aconteceu ontem Gina?- perguntou Harry começando a ficar preocupado

- Bom, a maior parte foi muito confusa. Mas no final nós vimos você se transformar em quatro animais diferentes! Foi muito interessante! Um momento você estava todo brilhante, no outro você era um cervo, uma águia, um leão e um texugo!- disse Gina maravilhada

- O quê?- engasgou Harry

- Isso mesmo! Você se transformar em quatro animais diferentes! Todo mundo ficou bobo! Os marotos nem estão cabendo em si! O filhote de marotos deles é um animago múltiplo!- disse Gina rindo do namorado que agora estava corado.

- Filhote de maroto? Não podia ter um nome melhor não?- gemeu Harry

- Bom, você tem mais um apelido para a coleção! Tem o menino- que- sobreviveu o mais conhecido por todos, temos também o Escolhido...- tagarelava Gina divertida

- Gina! OK! Eu entendi que eu já tenho um monte de apelidos, mas você não precisa me lembrar mais!- retrucou Harry- Mas agora vem aqui e me dá um beijo de bom dia.- disse Harry com um biquinho fazendo Gina rir

- Ah não Harry... Sabe o que é, eu não estou com vontade...- enrolou Gina, mas ao ver a cara do namorado logo tratou lhe dar um beijo, no exato momento que a enfermeira apareceu.

- OK! Já está na hora dos pombinhos irem para o café e depois irem para as aulas, aqui não é lugar de namorar, ouviu Senhor Potter e senhorita Weasley?- ralhou a enfermeira deixando os dois corados.

- Vamos embora daqui antes que ela realmente nos expulse daqui!- disse Gina

- vamos logo! Não agüento ficar aqui!- disse Harry

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Na mesa do café ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- Como será que o Harry está?- perguntou Lily preocupada

- Gina está com ele, então ele está mais do que bem.- acalmou Hermione

- Sabe, eu acho que a ficha ainda não caiu! É praticamente impossível acreditar que o Harry é um animago múltiplo!- desabafou Sirius

- Almofadinhas, eu mal conheço o Harry, mas pelo o que eu percebi, coisas impossíveis só acontece com ele mesmo! De certa forma ele deve estar acostumado!- disse Remus meio divertido

- Olha ali! Eles chegaram!- disse Rony com a boca cheia arrancando um suspiro exasperado de Mione

- Honestamente Ronald! Seus modos podem ser comparados a um porco!- exclamou Mione

- Mione, já começou a implicar com o meu irmão?- perguntou Gina sentando a mesa

- Ah Gina! Não começa, e a culpa de qualquer maneira é do seu irmão!- se defendeu Mione

- E o que eu fiz agora?- perguntou Rony confuso, fazendo Gina e Mione revirar os olhos e os outros rirem

- Eu ainda me pergunto porque eu namoro com ele?- disse Mione divertida

- Essa é fácil de responder, porque você é completamente apaixonada por ele, e talvez também porque você deve ser cega, acho que vou ter que te levar para o ofamologista!- disse Gina divertida

- É oftalmologista, Gina!- corrigiu Mione

- Oftalmologista?- perguntaram todos os sangue puros

- Honestamente! Vocês deviam saber mais da cultura dos trouxas!- disse Mione balançando a cabeça em reprovação - Oftalmologista é o médico trouxa que cuida dos olhos da pessoas.- explicou- E Gina, só para constar, a minha visão é perfeitamente normal, não é a toa que eu namoro seu irmão!

- Ok! Agora que a Gina deixou bem claro a opinião dela sobre a visão da Mione, nós ainda temos que pagar a aposta que nós fizemos com o jogo de quadribol!- disse Harry

- É verdade!- exclamou Alice animada

- Mas o que eu vou fazer?- perguntou James cuidadosamente

- Eu estou com umas idéias...- disse Harry com um sorriso de lado, sinal de um plano muito bom- Almofadinhas! Eu acho que tenho uma tarefa perfeita para você!- ele disse fazendo todos ficarem animados

- Hum... Pode falar...- disse temeroso

- Bom, a primeira parte você deve perguntar para qualquer aluno de Hogwarts sobre quem são os Marotos e o Trio de Ouro!- explicou Harry

- Só isso? Moleza!- disse Sirius aliviado

- Adorei Harry! Mandou bem nessa!- disse Rony rindo e imaginando a cena

- Você é mal Harry!- disse Mione reprovadoramente, mas com um sorriso na face

- O que isso tem de mais? É só perguntar!- perguntou Sirius confuso.

- Ah! Eu já sei um para o James!- disse Gina com um sorriso- Mas eu pessoalmente odiaria que isso acontecesse comigo, imagine lembrar esses anos medonhos!- disse com uma careta

- Do que você está falando Gina?- perguntou Rony

- James vai ter que pegar detenção!- começou Gina, mas foi interrompida por James

- Ufa! Só isso?

- Não! Tem a outra parte! Mas você vai ter que limpar a sala dos troféus!- disse Gina, deixando todos confusos

- Mas o que isso tem de mais?- Perguntou Rony sem entender

- Ah Roniquinho! Não se preocupe, vai ser um tratamento de choque para o Pontas! Confie em mim!- disse Gina animada

- As vezes você me dá medo, sabe? E não me chame de Roniquinho!- retrucou Rony

- Que seja!- disse Gina

- Eu tenho uma idéia, eu posso falar?- perguntou Mione, todos assentiram e ela continuou- Vai ser um pouco difícil, mas nós vamos conseguir fazer essa tarefa. Mas eu estava pensando em dar essa tarefa para o Remo. Você terá que tomar a poção polissuco e virar por um hora um sonserino e ficar no bando do Malfoy.- disse Mione presunçosa

- Mione, você realmente me assusta!- disse Harry boquiaberto

- Brilhante! Sinto ate pena de você Remus!- disse Rony lutando para conter as risadas

- Aluado! Você... Malfoy... Sonserina...- gaguejava James e Sirius

- Você não pode estar falando sério!- disse Remus incrédulo

- Não! Eu acho uma idéia brilhante!- apoiou Gina

- Mas... é a sonserina, com o Malfoy!- disse Remus sem acreditar- E também nós temos que arranjar a poção polissuco, o que não vai ser rápido!- argumentou ele

- E desde quando isso nos para? Até tenho uma idéia onde encontrar a poção...- disse Mione com um brilho no olhar- mas e quanto ao Frank?- perguntou ela

- Bom, se é para ter um pouco de tortura...- disse Neville pensativo olhando para o seu pai com um brilho estranho.

Frank engoliu seco.

- Você sabe que eu sou sei pai, não é? Então você meio que tem que pegar leve comigo e tudo mais...- disse Frank incerto

- Tenho?- perguntou Neville com um sorriso malicioso- Já sei o que ele pode fazer!- Disse para os seus amigos- Mione, será que você pode arranjar mais uma poção de polissuco? Acho que o meu pai vai ter uma conversa com uma pessoa muito empolgante de se conversar!- disse animado

- Claro, vou providenciar agora!- disse Mione começando a se levantar, mas Alice a interrompeu

- Mas que dia que eles vão ter que cumprir a aposta?

- Acho que semana que vem vai ter saída para Hogsmead. Lá o meu pai e o Remus pode fazer a sua parte, e quando chegarmos fazemos a outra com os outros.- disse Neville

- Acho perfeito! Agora eu tenho que começar a correr atrás da poção! Tchau gente!- disse Mione apressada saindo do salão principal

- Aonde ela foi?- perguntou Sirius

- Biblioteca?- sugeriu Rony

- Masmorra?- perguntou Gina, e ao ver o olhar de confusão de todos completou- O professor Slughorn trabalha lá, se você falar com jeitinho você consegue tudo dele.

- É verdade! – concordou Lilian, Horácio era um dos seus professores favoritos. E todos aqueles elogios elevaram muito a sua auto estima quando a guerra estava eclodindo e o fato dela ser uma nascida trouxa a deixava ser um alvo fácil.

- Como você sabe disso?- perguntou James, afinal a sua namorada era uma das pessoas mais responsáveis que ele já viu, e enrolar o professor não era o jeito Lily de ser.

- Querido, existem um monte de coisas sobre mim que você não sabe...- disse Lilian com um sorriso malicioso

- Eu já falei que amo essa mulher?- disse James depois de olhar intensamente nos olhos de Lilian e ela retribuía esse olhar.

- Acho que eu já ouvi isso umas milhares de vezes durante um monte de anos.- disse Sirius fingindo tédio

Thiago se aproximou de Lilian e disse no ouvido dela

- Quando é que você vai para de me surpreender?

- Nunca Sr. Potter.- sussurrou Lilian para ele

- Será que algum dia eu vou descobrir todos os seus segredos?- perguntou James de volta

- Eu espero fervorosamente que sim!- sussurrou Lilian de volta para depois colar os seus lábios no dele.

.~.~.~.~.~.~. 1º Aula de Transfiguração .~.~.~.~.~.~.

- A Profº Artemus precisou se retirar por alguns dias e eu serei a professora substituta.- disse Minerva McGonald , todos comemoraram a noticia. Não era que o professor Artemis era ruim, só que a Minerva era muito melhor. Diante de tantas vivas recebidas, as pessoas sentadas mais próximas de onde a professora estava, podiam jurar que ela tinha corado. Mas foi muito rápido. E logo depois a professora rígida estava de volta com força total.

A aula ocorreu tudo bem, James se destacou na aula. E no final, quando quase todos tinham ido embora, Minerva o chamou:

- Sabe Sr. Potter, eu tenho anos de trabalho, e nesse ramo poucas foram ás vezes que eu me deparei com pessoas com um talento em transfiguração como o senhor. Eu estou orgulhosa por ter tido você como um aluno, e mais do que agradecida de ter essa chance novamente. E estou muito mais orgulhosa do homem que você se tornou. – terminou com um sorriso que a fez ficar anos mais jovem.

- Er... Obrigado...- disse James corando

- Então eu acho que eu tenho que dar 50 pontos para você e o Sr. Black, correto?- disse Minerva

- Por quê?- perguntou confuso

- Achei que era muito claro! Afinal não são todos que conseguem se tornar uma animago no seu 5º ano! Um feito inédito!- elogiou Minerva fazendo James corar novamente

- Obrigado.- ele respondeu. E viu nos olhos da diretora que a conversa tinha acabado- sabe Minnie, apesar de todos esses anos você continua sendo a minha professora preferida!- Disse com uma piscadela e se virando para sair.

Quando estava quase na porta Minerva gritou:

- Sr. Potter?

- Sim?

- Foi um ato muito nobre e digno de um verdadeiro grifinório o que você fez naquela noite.- James não precisava de mais detalhes para saber de qual dia que ela estava falando.

- Obrigado, e pode ter certeza que eu faria tudo de novo.- e saiu.

- Eu sei James, eu tenho certeza que você faria.- disse Minerva convocando um lenço e limpando uma lágrima que tinha saído sem ela perceber. Ela tinha sofrido muito com a perda de seus mais brilhantes alunos, e estava muito orgulhosa de si mesmo para ensinar uma pessoa que mais tarde iria ser um herói e morrer como um grifinório de coração: com coragem e nobreza, para salvar aquele que ama.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 1º aula de poção.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- Srta. Mason, a Srta. poderia ficar um minutinho por favor?- pediu Horácio para a sua nova aluna. Só que o que ele não sabia era que essa aluna era Lilian Evans com a aparência e nome diferente.

- Claro professor! Pode ir na frente que depois eu te acompanho.- disse Lilian para o seu amigos. Só que ela estava preocupada com James, ele estava pensativo a aula toda o que era bem estranho se tratando de James Potter.- Algum problema, professor?- perguntou preocupada, estava repassando mentalmente a sua poção, mas ela não via nada errado, o resultado foi perfeito!

- Problema? Ho, Ho! Lógico que não minha querida! Eu só queria te parabenizar pela excelente poção de hoje! Poucos conseguem realizar com perfeição como a senhorita fez!- disse Horácio vendo como a menina corava, ela te lembrava muito uma de suas alunas...- Eu só estava querendo te dizer que se você quiser eu posso ver se eu consigo algum trabalho para você no Ministério...- mas Lilian não estava prestando muita atenção. Um aquário tinha lhe chamado atenção.

Assim que a realização bateu nela, lutando com as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair e com o bolo que se tornava na sua garganta ela falou com a voz mais firme que conseguiu:

- Muito obrigada professor, mas eu ainda estou pensando no que eu vou fazer.- respondeu Lilian gentilmente e reunindo toda a sua coragem perguntou- Hum.. professor? O que é aquele aquário?

- Aquário?- perguntou Horácio confuso pela mudança de assunto. Mas acompanhou o olhar da sua aluna. – Aquilo? Foi um presente de uma das minhas antigas alunas. Menina geniosa aquela, não se importava com que os outros pensava, era uma bruxa muito poderosa. Era gentil e amigável, me atrevo a dizer que ela era muito parecida com você, Srta. Mason.- disse Horácio com um olhar distante, enquanto Lilian se aproximava do aquário- ela era uma aluna muito boa em feitiços, e no final do seu 7º ano ela me deu este presente. Era uma mágica linda de se ver, assim que a pétala caiu na água se transformou em um lindo peixe! Me lembro de ficar impressionado com a mágica!

- Mas professor... cadê o peixe?- perguntou Lilian mesmo sabendo a resposta.

O olhar de Horácio ficou um pouco perdido enquanto olhava o aquário

- Morreu... assim como a pessoa que fez a mágica.- disse com um pesar e com a voz fraca

- professor... Quem era essa aluna?- perguntou Lilian temerosa.

Horácio sustentou o seu olhar e respondeu

- Lilian Evans.

Lilian teve que segurar as lágrimas antes que elas saíssem sem sua permissão. Então quer dizer que ela conseguiu realizar o feitiço. Ela estava com tanto medo de não conseguir criar o feitiço! E o fato de Horácio ainda pensar que ela foi uma de suas melhores alunas ainda a impressionou, mas nada supera o fato de que apesar de anos se passarem ele ainda tinha o aquário, como se fosse um tesouro.

- Lilian era uma menina muito talentosa, me atrevo a dizer que foi ela mesmo que criou o feitiço. Vivia em pé de guerra com um menino que era doido por ela, até que em alguns anos eles se casaram e tiveram um filho chamado Harry. No dia 31 de outubro ela escolheu morrer pelo seu filho, e só de pensar que em todos os anos eu falava que ela devia ser uma sonserina! Ela mostrou ser uma grifinória.- eles soltaram uma risada fraca- Ela morreu como uma verdadeira heroína, morreu pela vida de seu filho, mesmo quando foi dado a escolha da vida.

- Quando se ama a escolha entre morrer e a vida deve ficar fácil professor, as vezes ela nem pensou duas vezes, mesmo se ela pensasse que não havia outro caminho, ela só queria que o filho dela tivesse a chance de ser feliz.- disse Lilian com a voz tremendo

- Sim, sim! Creio que você está certa! Mas eu lembro que foi uma coisa muito triste de ser ver. O peixe parecia que tinha perdido o brilho, a cor, e de repente não havia mais peixe. No momento seguinte eu recebo a noticia que ela e seu marido tinha ido...- completou com o olhar distante, até que seu olhar encontrou o de Lilian e ela se surpreendeu em ver que os olhos deles estavam brilhando como se ele estivesse segurando as lágrimas- Me desculpa querida! Já sou um velho tolo! Nem sei porque falei tudo isso! A idade chega e a gente começa a ficar caduco!- brincou

- Não se preocupe professor. Eu agradeço que o senhor tenha me falado tudo isso.

- Me permite uma pergunta?- perguntou Horácio de repente

- Sim.- disse Lilian segurando as emoções que passavam por todo o seu corpo

- E se você estivesse no lugar dela, o que você faria?- Lilian sorriu fraco pela situação irônica, mas respondeu com toda a sinceridade que podia

- A mesma coisa num piscar de olhos.- respondeu para depois pedir licença e alcançar a porta. Respirou fundo e começou a correr o mais rápido que podia, sem poder segurar as lágrimas mais, que agora corriam livremente pelo seu rosto.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Perto do lago .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Frank e Alice estavam passeando em frente ao lago de mãos dadas, cada um perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, quando viram Neville acompanhado de uma garota.

- Oi!- saudaram Neville

- Oi!- ele respondeu timidamente- Essa aqui é Hannah Abbott... hum... esses aqui são..- começou Neville

- Alice e Charles.- respondeu Frank- Prazer!- disse cumprimentando mão dela.

- O prazer é todo meu.- respondeu, e fez a mesma coisa com Alice.- Bom, Nev acho que já está na hora de eu ir, as meninas estão me esperando. Tchau! Foi muito bom conhecer vocês!- disse e virou o rosto para dar um beijo na bochecha de Neville, que corou.

Quando Hannah saiu, Alice levantou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito

- _Nev_?

- Er, bem, você sabe...- começou Neville atrapalhado

- Eu gostei dela.- disse Frank

- Eu não!- reclamou Alice com um biquinho.

- Amor, você só está com ciúmes!- disse Frank divertido

- Lógico que estou! Uma garota chega perto do _meu_ Neville, o beija na bochecha e ainda o chama por apelido carinhoso?- disse enciumada

- Mãe!- disse Neville corado- Ela é só uma amiga!- completou com um olhar meio triste

Alice olhou atentamente para o seu filho. Depois de alguns instantes soltou um muxoxo de indignação

- Não é justo! Acabo de ter um filho e ainda tenho que dividir ele com outra!- exclamou

- Dividir? Mãe! Ela é só uma amiga!

- Agora! Eu também comecei como amiga de seu pai, e olha como nós estamos agora! Namorando!

- Mãe, eu não acho que alguma coisa vai acontecer!- disse Neville triste

- Ela está caidinha na sua igual você está na dela. Acho que isso pode dar certo, é só dá um tempinho que vocês ficam juntos.- disse a contragosto. Neville sorriu tão brilhantemente que ela não conseguiu e sorriu também.

Os três sentaram debaixo de uma árvore e ficaram conversando. Alice e Frank observavam o seu filho atentamente. Após alguns minutos ou horas, Alice finalmente soltou o que estava querendo falar a muito tempo.

- Desculpe!- e começou a chorar

Neville começou a ficar preocupado pela explosão da mãe, mas Frank apenas olhou como se soubesse exatamente o porquê disso.

- Mãe! Por que a senhora está chorando?

- Estou tão... orgulhosa... de você!... matou a cobra...ajudou Harry... com a horcrux...- disse em meio aos soluços

- Er, obrigado.- disse Neville envergonhado

- Meu filho é um herói! Você é tão bom Neville! Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você!- disse ela e deu um abraço forte em Neville que a abraçou de volta sem saber o que fazer

Depois de algum tempo, Neville se separou da mãe e a olhou direto nos olhos.

- Todas essas coisas que eu fiz, foram insignificantes perto do que vocês fizeram. Durante um tempo eu ficava com raiva de vocês por não estarem comigo, mas você quer saber? Eu aposto que se eu estivesse no seu lugar eu faria a mesma coisa. Para mim vocês são os meus heróis! Lutaram com Voldemort 3 vezes e saíram vivos! Ficaram com a maldição da dor e mesmo assim não falaram nada! São considerados um dos melhores aurores que o Ministério teve naquela época! Eu acho que vocês são os heróis! Pelo menos são os _meus_ heróis, na época eu só era muito novo para perceber isso. Não importa se vocês estão no Saint Mungus, eu sei que vocês me amam, eu sei disso por todos os papeis de bala que eu tenho no meu quarto. Pra mim eles são as provas que vocês sabem que me amam mesmo que não me reconheçam. – terminou com uma lágrima caindo no canto do olho. Que Alice tratou logo de limpar

- Nós te amamos muito!- confirmou Alice. Frank confirmou com a cabeça, não confiava na sua voz.

- NEV!- gritou Hannah de longe.

Neville olhou inseguro para sua mãe

- Vai _Nev_!- disse Alice com uma careta, aliviando o clima- eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de ir!

- Tchau!- disse Neville depositando um beijo na testa dela e dando um tapinha nas costas do seu pai.

- tchau!- responderam os dois juntos e observaram Neville ir ao encontro de Hannah.

- Sua mãe fez um bom trabalho com ele. Ele é simplesmente maravilhoso!- disse Alice

- Eu sei. Ele é um homem _bom_ e isso é difícil de encontrar hoje em dia.

Foi ai que os dois fizeram um acordo silencioso de não lamuriar sobre o passado e simplesmente aproveitar o presente com seus amigos e o seu filho.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Corredor perto da torre da grifinória .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- olá, eu sou Luna Lovegood!- cumprimentou Luna

- Nós somos Sirius e Remus.- disse Sirius esquecendo de mudar seus nomes

- Sirius Black e Remus Lupin?- perguntou Luna curiosa, mas sem perder o ar sonhador.

Os dois engasgaram.

- Não!- disseram juntos

- Mas vocês se parecem muito com eles.- disse Luna vagamente

Eles se entreolharam, será que o efeito da mágica estava passando?

- Sabe, eles foram considerados uns heróis. Morreram por aqueles que amam, meu pai diz que não existe honra melhor do que essa. Eu acho que eles morreram como eles gostariam de morrer: lutando pelo o que eles achavam certo. Mas pena que eles deixaram as pessoas que amaram para trás. Mas eles foram importantes para todas as pessoas, principalmente para o trio.- dito isso ela se despediu deles e seguiu caminho para a torre da corvinal.

- Essa menina é estranha!- concluiu Sirius

- Ela é mesmo muito honesta!- disse Remus ainda surpreendido pela fala da menina

- Mas pelo menos ela tem razão, eu preferia morrer lutando e pelas pessoas que eu amo- disse Sirius

- E pelo menos dar a chance de um mundo melhor para o meu filho.- concordou Remus

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.Torre de Astronomia .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lily saiu correndo da masmorra e começou a andar sem destino, ocasionalmente batendo em alguma pessoa e pedindo desculpa rapidamente.

Até que ela chegou a torre de astronomia, chegou e fechou a porta magicamente.

Queria pensar.

Mas ela não tinha percebido que já havia uma pessoa lá.

- Lily? O que houve?- perguntou James ficando automaticamente preocupado ao ver a namorada chorando

- Só me abraça James!- pediu Lily se enterrando no peito do namorado.

Depois de chorar muito Lily começou a explicar o porquê do choro para James.

- É bobeira! É só que... Horácio me disse uma coisa hoje que me deixou pensativa.- começou Lily e James assentiu para ela continuar- ele começou a contar uma história de uma aluna dele, ele a chamou de gentil, que era geniosa e tinha uma ótima mão para poção.- começou Lilian

- Ela parece muito com você!- brincou James e Lily lhe deu um sorriso triste

- James, a menina que ele falou tinha um menino que corria trás dela igual um louco e que anos depois eles se casaram. Ela lhe deu um aquário com um feitiço que ela criou, nele havia um peixe, foi uma das mágicas mais bonitas que ele viu, mas um certo dia o peixe tinha desaparecido. Ela tinha morrido!- disse Lilian antes de cair no choro de novo.- James, ele falava de mim!- Mas James já tinha entendido de quem ele falava

- Eu sei amor.- foi a única resposta de James- Hoje a Minnie conversou comigo, ela também me disse coisas que me fizeram pensar.

- Foi por isso que você ficou quieto hoje! Eu fiquei preocupada com você!- disse Lilian já meio recuperada

- Ela me disse que estava orgulhosa de ter me ensinado, que eu me mostrei um verdadeiro grifinório.- disse James brincando com os dedos da mão de Lily.- Então depois ela falou que eu fui muito nobre naquela noite.

- Horácio me perguntou se eu faria tudo de novo. E sabe o que eu respondi?

- Que faria a mesma coisa.- disseram os dois juntos, olhando nos olhos do outro.

- Eu fiquei triste por ter criado o meu filho, mas cada sorriso no rosto dele valeu a pena todo esse sacrifício.

- Ele é inacreditável, não é?- disse James com tamanho orgulho que fez Lily soltar um risinho.

- Sim, ele é.- concordou Lilian- James, eu preciso fazer uma coisa nas férias e eu vou precisar da sua ajuda.

- O quê?- perguntou James curioso para saber o que Lily queria que a fez ficar séria de repente.

- Eu preciso ver a minha irmã.

*** Continua ***

Pessoal, ai está o novo cap,está a algum tempo escrito, só que eu só estava tentando corrigir alguns erros.

Mas desculpa pela demora!

Bjs

Mary


End file.
